Keep your friends close and mate your enemies
by JustizministerGurke
Summary: Felix is trying to confess his love to his long time friend by evolving into a Jolteon. However, things don't go quite how he expects them to...
1. Chapter 1

"You really evolved into a Jolteon just to get enough confidence to ask me to become your mate?" asked the beautiful female eevee while staring directly into the eyes of her long time friend and soon-to-become mate.

"You didn't have to do that for me to say yes but... I'm not complaining about this change" she said with a smile on her face as she moved her lips closer to his, a gesture he waited so long for.

Right before their lips connected everything became blurry and the not-yet Jolteon had to realize that it was just the same dream he had for a while now.

But even in his dreams Jess, the eevee he had a crush on for as long as he can even think, still seemed be honest he wasn't even sure why nobody claimed her as a mate yet. She probably has no interest in any of those who even dare to ask her out. " _Why should someone who never even dropped a sign of affection be the one who ends up with her?_ " said Felix, probably the most ordinary and naive male eevee in exisance to himself as he slowly got up.

But this day is special for him: He worked at a nearby mine, transporting strange glowing rocks and some jewels from one tunnel to another.

He never really cared what these rocks are for, aslong as they are not radioactive and cause him to grow a second head or someting. He did it for his love... Okay mostly for the payment.

The Excadrill leading the workers and giving commands is also a long time friend of Felix and he arranged him something very special as a reward: A thunderstone. Sure, he could have just gave it to him without working but Felix insisted on working for it.

It would feel more satisfing to Felix if he worked hard for the one thing he wants to suprise his love interest with just as he always dreamed of. Atleast he hoped for it to go that way but the worries of screwing up like always floated his mind. He had no time to think about that anyway, he made his plans a long time ago and nothing will stop him from getting a mate now for the rest of his life. He put on a confident smile and stepped ot of his cave heading straight to the place Jess always was at this time of the day: laying on the flower field in the valley nearby.

She was always so close to nature, Felix never understood why she didn't evolve into a Leafeon. He totally wouldn't mind that either, he often imagined him as a Jolteon and her as a Leafeon mating in the flower field she always used to relax. That though always filled his mind with dirty thoughts and caused him to blush and stop almost immediately whenever it popped up.

Because of these daydreams of his he didn't even realise how far he travelled. He could already see her laying in front of him just enjoying the good weather. She also always closed her eyes so she could never see him sneaking up to her. Most days he waited several minutes before saying anything to her, he enjoyed her company and her beauty even though she didn't know he was there.

Being near her already made him happy and helped him through the worst days of his past.  
But today he had no time to loose - By the end of the day she will be his girl. He insantly put a paw on her shoulder as she slowly opened her eyes and greeted him with a warm smile and a soft "Heya Felix, how's it going?"

It took him a while to get a proper response out of his mouth because the sight of this beautiful eevee never failed to melt his braincells into dust. "Uhm, you know it's... going just fine. Could always be beter, couldn't it?" he slowly spoke up.

"Hah, I don't really think so. What could make this day possibly better? The sun is shining, we don't have any disease, our village hasn't been atacked in like forever and our food supply is even better than last year. Everything is just perfect as always!"She said to him as she slowly go up.

"Yeah, that's all wonderful but I still can think of a few things even better than that..." he said without really thinking about how she always reaced when they had a disagreement.

"Oh, and what would that be Feeelix?" she said while dragging his name out as long as possible. She ALWAYS did that because she knew Felix had no proper explanation - he just wanted any topic as an excuse to talk to her and he always had to hide his blush when she looked through his facade.

He didn't know how this eevee could just read his body language to always embarass him when she wanted clear answers. She also always giggled at him looking on he ground to avoid eye contact when he blushed. "Well- you just gotta find it out I think. Uhm i-is it okay if I meet you on the hill over there in a couple of hours? I have something important to do and wanted to show you something later. I-If you don't mind I mean..." He had to fight against his whole body just to get those sentences out and he was suprised to hear her saying "Sure, I always like hanging out with you. You're like a big brother to me..."

" _OUTCH! That's worse than being friendzoned, that's like being brotherzoned!_ " He thought to himself trying to not look upset at his mind making him crazy about him not being the one she wishes for as a mate.

"Is everyting alright?" She said with a worried tone in her voice, something that Felix doesn't get to hear quite often from her. And he absolutely hated it - She was the definition of happiness, always friendly and putting other peoples concerns over her problems. He sweared he could kill anyone who makes her unhappy or worried in the sligthest bit and now he was the cause of it.

He quickly started to shake his head and said "Yeah, yeah! Everything is fine, I'm just sad I already have to go. Don't forget that we wanted to ma- I mean meet here later" while he almost wanted to bury himself into the ground for nearly screwing that up just because of his dirty mind and the endless torture that humans would call puberty.

The worried look in her eyes quickly vanished as she smiled at him and gave him a small nod while Felix turned around and made his way to the mines. These walks would be annoying and extremely tedious for everyone else but Felix used all of his little daydreams about him and Jess to kill time while his paws seemed to work on their own.

His Excadrill friend already waited or him outside of the mine as he arrived. "Hey Brand, got my "payment"?" he said with a big grin on his face while he only received a simple nod as answer.  
Brand reached his claws out and placed a bright yellow stone in Felix paws who now didn't smile anymore.

Instead he jumped up in joy celebrating that his dreams soon would become reality and if everything works out Jess will be throwing her head into his chest and look up deep into his eyes before turning around and giving him a perfect view of her glorious body and lower parts, already drippig wet just waiting for him to claim her this night and every night after that for all of eternity is she wants him to. They would fall asleep on top of eachother and when he wakes up she would already be staring into his eyes ready to give him a good morning blowjob followed by cuddling and purring into his manly chest, whispering "I love you sweetheart" into his ear while giving it a long cold lick before they fall into a deep kiss for several minutes getting ready for round 2. She then would position herself over his unsheathed penis and...

"Felix? Feeeeelix. FELIX!" he heard Brand shout with an angry look on his face. "I know that she is important to you but as your friend I really have to say that it's a bad idea to drastically change yourself just because of someone. If she likes you she will also like you as an eevee no mater what!" He said, trying to change his friends mind.

"Nah, don't worry. I already made my decision and besides... I always wanted to be a Jolteon anyway! Maybe not so soon but I guess the time had to come one day. And believe me, Jess is special and I need to be atleast a tiny bit special just to match up to her. It won't hurt anyone to aim becoming someone better for the sake of love, am I right?" Felix answered, driven by the emotions he developed for her over the past years.

"I just don't want you to do something you would regret later since you're kind of a son to me..." Brand said.

"DANG! Sonzoned!" Felix shouted out loud."Uhm, what?" his older Excadrill friend responded confused. Felix had no problems saying weird things in front of him. They would always joke arond and have silly convesations when he was yonger. But that doesn't mean he wasn't suprised everytime his stupidity took over.

"Just forget about it. My mind does random things when I think about her, can't really control it. That's the magic of love, you should really try it too" he then said.

"Good joke pal but you know there's just one thing that can fill the void in my heart..."  
The Excadrill drifted off staring into the distance but he soon got caught off guard by Felix who quietly asked "Cement?"

"Yeah... hm whait what? W-What!?" Brand stumpled confused as he didn't know why his weird eevee friend came up with such a thing.

"Just a thought..." Felix answered suprised that after all these years he's known him he still gets confused at his comments.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why you're so bad with getting this girl as your mate since you have practically know her since you two were young. Then you say things like that and I instantly know why..." he said, trying to shrug it off with a litle joke.

"You just wait and see, I'll confess my love for her and get her to be mine. She will probably think that my weird talking is kind of cute and it will make her love me even more" He said as he closed his eyes and began drifting off into another daydream about him and Jess doing naughty things with each other.

"Is it really a common thing for us to forget that we are in a conversation and just drift off?" Brand said as he rolled his eyes.

Soon he got his response from the eevee. "Sure, it's been like that since I can remember! Anyway, gotta go... I have a heart and a virginity to claim!" said Felix happily as he turned to where he came from.

After he was out of Brands sight he pulled the thunderstone out and took a deep breath before he concentrated on what he was about to do.


	2. Chapter 2

A bright light illuminated the surounding area as Felix completely disappeared within the light and stepped out of it after a few seconds. He also expected evolving to feel way worse, the only thing that felt a bit uncomfortable with was a slight headache. He looked at his paw and saw that the thunderstone that he once held vanished and that his paw was no longer brown. It, and his entire body were in a bright yellow color now. Felix took a few minutes as he looked around his body, imagining how Jess would react if she sees him like that... Or his mating tool wich seemed to grow a lot bigger since he evolved. " _Nice side effects, can't really complain about that..._ " he thought to himself as he continued walking.

Now he was even more confident in himself, hoping she will like the "new Felix". He could already see the flower fields and the hills aswell as the rising moon. It's just like his dream - He will confess his love to her at the highest point of the valley. The light of the moon will match her eyes as she starts to cry out of joy as he tells her all the things he's been dying to say his entire life.

With happy thoughts and a big smile on his face he continued in his way and stopped when he finally arrived the top of the highest hill. He took a brief look around him to see all the flower fields, the river that crossed the field leading into the far distance and the tall grass around him before he turned his head and looked into the sky.

" _I just have to wait here for Jess, she should arrive any minute now. I hope she doesn't mind this sudden change... No, I am fairly certain that she will like it_ " he thought to himself as he heard the grass rustle behind him. He turned around and walked carefully in front of it.

"Jess is that you?" He asked with a tiny bit of fear in his voice as he got slower and slower. He heard a soft giggle, definetly a female voice but not quite like the one voice he hoped to hear. The next thing he saw was a fast shadow jumping out of the grass high into the air and then into his direction. It hit him hard and catapulted him backwards onto his back as he wheezed in pain and slowly looked up. Insted of Jess it was a female Zangoose that made her way to him with slow steps while Felix was still on the ground and had no idea what was to come next.

The Zangoose now stepped on his body and pinned him further into the ground and bend herself over him so their faces were almost at the same height as she looked directly at him with a scary grin. "uhm, what is happening?" asked Felix quietly with pure fear in his voice. The Zangoose giggled again before she gave him a small kiss on his lips at which Felix pulled his head away and smacked it right into the ground. "Don't worry, I'm just here to have some fun~ And you could have some too if you stop fighting against it~" She said with a soft, calm voice before she started rubbing her lower parts against his.

It was a strange new kind of pleasure... One he always imagined getting from Jess but the fact that it was a Zangoose with sharp claws on top of him instead of his lovely eevee friend turned this situation into a nightmare. And once again in his life he would curse his body for giving in as he felt getting aroused by her humping and her scent... "The scent!" Now it hit him, she was obviously in heat and found nobody of her own species to mate with so she decided to hunt him down to outright rape him for her own sick pleasure.

The thoughts of what she would do after she is satisfied came to his mind, stopping his penis from comming out of his sheath any further. "Not in the mood huh~ Don't worry we got all the time in the world for you to get ready~" the Zangoose said while smiling at him awkwardly. " _If she wouldn't be raping me she would actually be really sweet..._ " thought Felix but as soon as the thought of Jess being the one he wants to be with hit his mind again he knew he had to put an end to this.

Unfortunately this Zangoose was way stronger than him, her heat driving her almost to insanity. As much as he wanted to free himself she always pushed him down again, gently but forceful at the same time. After several tries to get away from her he had to realise that he lost and there's nothing he can do to prevent her from assaulting him. He even tried to electrocute her with a thunderwave but he just evolved, he had literally no idea on how to perform these attacks! He figured he'd know how to do them once he needs to but apparently he had no understanding how his "new body" seemed to work.

As he knew it was over a little "Oh man, why me?" escaped his mouth. The Zangoose above him giggled again before she leaned down, gave him another forceful kiss and said "Well, I still have standards. I was looking for someone who could do me this favour as I suddenly saw a bright light not far away from me. It was you, I saw the whole evolution, it was pretty spectacular! We Zangoose never evolve so I've never seen anything like it. And to be honest - You looked kinda cute~"

Felix really struggled to not blush at this and his body began to relax a bit again in the process. She noticed that she hit the right tone and continued complimenting the Jolteon that she planned to be her first time further to get him into the mood "Oh, and I won't hurt you or anything~ You're so handsome and we don't want to mess that up with some scars and wounds, don't we?~" She slowly stroke her claws around his body very slowly and soft as she really didn't want him to feel unecessary pain and wanted him to atleast enjoy their mating session a little bit.

She suddenly stopped her humping motions as she got near his lower region and softly stroke it with her claw. Felix couldn't bear to watch her sharp claws around his sensitive area as he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the sweet pleasure he suddenly got. He couldn't prossibly let her do this! He had to think of something that turns him more off than the feral female tried to turn him on: " _Dead skitties, more dead skitties... A threatening letter from the job center? WHY DOESN'T THIS WORK WHEN I NEED IT?_ "

In the end, she won - The pleasure she gave to him was unbearable as his member got harder and harder until she could finally thrust her pussy into his crotch. A bit of her blood and some of her fluids ran down from her body onto his as he was on the ground with his eyes still closed, hoping that this is just a giant nightmare and he would wake up any second now.

Guess what - It wasn't.

The Zangoose who was now in heaven looked down at her chosen one and thought she needed to make this more comfortable for her male. She then again, bend down and left a trail of kisses on his body, stopping at his ear to whisper him something: "I'm so glad I am able to do this with you, but I still want you to enjoy this so open your eyes for me and describe what you see sweetie~" And again, the giggles. Felix could swear to Arceus he will get haunted by those giggles for the rest of his life as he slowly opened his eyes. "I can see a crazy b*** trying to rape me and there's nothing I can do about it. Okay, now it's your turn, what do you see~?" He said that last part extra sweet to indicate that he is still playing her game but he got no answer out of her. Instead she looked away from him and sighed slightly, still humping his body. It seemed like he upset her but in that case he really didn't care, he just wanted to get out of here cause his heart and soul were meant for somebody else: Jess

Sometimes when he was desperate and needed help he could her her voice calling for him "Felix? Felix, where are you?". Her voice was by far the most beautiful thing he ever heard in his life but as time went on he didn't think that it came from his head anymore as he saw the Zangoose on top of him turning and twitching her ears, extending her claws a tiny bit.

She then looked at him again and said "So your name is Felix huh? How lovely~ Maybe your little girlfriend wants to join us on our ride?~"

"NO! She has done absolutely nothing, leave her alone! And while you're at it - GET OFF ME! I DON'T WANT HER TO SEE ME MATING YO-..." Felix shouted but got silenced by one of her sharp claws right at his throat."Woah,woah, calm down big boy~ I won't hurt her unless she gets into my way. So you better put on a smile and tell her everything is alright... You aren't in any way,shape or form forced to do this with me, right? Because otherwise she could feel brave enough to attack me and then I can't guarantee for anything, sweetheart~" She said that last part very,VERY slowly while licking her claws and staring right at Felix. He couldn't let that happen! Even if it means hurting her feelings, he can't risk Jess getting killed because of him...

He then heard tiny paws stepping into his direction as he closed his eyes once again, a single tear running down his cheek, knowing what was to come and what he has to say in order to secure her safety. Jess stepped out of the grass, looking slightly confused and embarassed as she slowly stepped back and said "Oh sorry, I didn't want to interupt anything... I-I was just searching for a friend of mine"

"Oh, I'm sure your friend over here has plenty of fun. Am I right, Felix?~" said the Zangoose with an evil grin on her face. She had just betrayed him by telling her that it was him! Jess was at first confused because she didn't knew Felix evolved and started to stare at him in disbelieve. She didn't want to believe that it's really her Felix. "Don't believe me? I can assure you that he works wonders on my body~ Aaaaand he's enjoying it too, isn't that right, my dear handsome male~?" said the Zangoose while she thrusted herself on him with even more force.

Upon impact Felix felt her weight pressing him into the ground as he gave out a small "S-stop..." while he bit his lips to make the pain go away. Jess couldn't believe it, that was HIS voice, she was 100% certain that she was right. But seeing him in pain lying under the Zangoose girl only made her furious as she took several steps forward and screamed right at her new rival "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY MAN?!". His ears went straight up as he heard that she DOES like him. A dream would come true for him if it wasn't a nightmare.

Felix could heard the Zangoose extending her claws and saw that she glared at the eevee with a stare that could kill. He had to do something quick or else she would have turned Jess into a puzzle with 1000 parts. Sadly the only thing he could come up with was also the one who would hurt both of them the most - not physically but mentally. "No, Jess - she is right... I-I love her and it was a mistake to invite you to join us... Not one of my best ideas... Not saying that I ever had one that was decent to begin with..." He said while turning his head away to not show her his tears. Something inside him felt like it just died.

"Love? Oh, my Felix! You're always so sweet to me~ But there you have it girl, my mate wanted to suprise you with a threesome but you're totally killing the vibe around here~ So do us both a favour and go home while little Felix and I are doing our thing~" The Zangoose said that in the same sweet tone as before - as seductie as a voice could possibly sound. Jess could only stand there in shock as she looked at the Zangoose who was taunting her by gently rubbing herself against her friend.

But there was noting she could do... If what she just heard was the truth it would mean her crush didn't really care about her... Or else she would be the one riding him right now. Without saying anything she slowly turned around waiting for Felix to shout for her, to say that this was all a horrible joke and he has indeed feelings for her - but she waited in vain. After a few moments she started to run away, a few tears dropping on the ground as she disappeared into the night.

"Well glad that's out of the way, let's get to our grande finale, shall we?~" said the Zangoose as she turned her head to look at the Jolteon who now had no facial expression anymore. He lost any reason to care at this point. He thought he may be better off if she just kills him afterwards. "Let's get this over with" he said slightly annoyed.

Not quite the reaction the Zangoose expected but she didn't argue with him. Atleast now he didn't fight it anymore and she could hump as fast as she liked. Several humps and purrs later she felt something she never felt before in her life. She screamed out into the moon in pleasure. Felix even felt her insides massaging him while he remained in her as her orgasm hit her hard, being the first one she ever experienced. "Whew! THAT was amazing, darling~ But... you didn't finish, did you?" She said and finally her seductive tone vanished as she was no longer in need to be mated. "Why do you care about that, just leave me alone you did enough damage already" Felix said without any emotions.

"Well, I-I was hoping to make it atleast a tiny bit of pleasuring for you..." she said and as her sweet tone vanished all that could be heard was uncertainty. Felix didn't answer he just sat there while the Zangoose still tried to hump him to get him to his orgasm too. And she didn't have to wait long for it since there was nothing that Felix had to care about anymore. He felt himself shooting his load into the crazy lady above him, still no emotion or expression to be seen from his side.

Seeing that confused the Zangoose a lot - She thought if she can get him to his orgasm aswell he would experience the same kind of pleasure but it didn't seem like that to her. "Are you done now?" He asked her while slowly getting up into a sitting position. "I-I don't understand... Shouldn't you feel pleasure... or anything for that matter?" She asked him in confusion.

Felix slowly got up, cleared his throat and then looked deep into her eyes to say "Oh, I AM feeling something. What is it called again? Oh, right! IT'S ANGER! WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING? MY FIRST TIME SHOULD HAVE BEEN HER NOT SOME CRAZY ZANGOOSE WHO RAPED ME!"

"I-I was your first? I really had no idea - I didn't want to ruin th..." the Zangoose tried to calm Felix down but she got silenced by him starting to yell at her again. "OH, GREAT. I'M SO GLAD YOU DIDN'T WANT TO DESTROY EVERYTHING I HAVE WORKED FOR! WORST EXPERIENCE OF MY LIFE! THE EEVEE I FELL IN LOVE WITH HATES ME NOW! YOU CAN BE GLAD THAT I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO PERFORM AN ELECTRIC ATTACK YET. IF I KNEW ONE YOU WOULD BE THE ONE LYING ON THE GROUND UNABLE TO MOVE!" She walked forward reaching for him to try to calm him down as he kicked her paw away and started walking backwards while still swearing at her.

"I-I'll make everything right, really I'm sorry... Let me talk to her, I'll tell her the truth... Just let me help and I can..." she said with her eyes getting a bit wet, almost as she would burst out in tears any moment now. "NO! FOR ARCEUS SAKE JUST GO AWAY! YOU'VE DONE ENOU-" he went yelling against her again while still walking backwards not looking out for any obstacles. He tripped backwards and rolled down the hill hitting his head multiple times on the ground until his body crashlanded into the nearest river.

"OH, NO!" screamed the Zangoose running down the hill on all fours to get the most speed out of her body as she jumped into the river and dragged the unmoving Jolteon out of it, placing him next to her on the surface. "Breathe, please!" She whined into the dark of the night as she pushed into his chest, in case he got more water in his lungs. To her luck, he did still breathe but he didn't move.

Suddenly she saw the stream lines of blood running down his face. He must have hit his head very hard. She had nothing to wash the blood away so she awkwardly moved her wet paws around his face to look at his closed eyes, praying to Arceus for him to survive. She knew she had to take him to someone who knows how to heal wounds and to be honest she only knew one healer from her Zangoose pack. And her pack... didn't really approve of any other pokemon being even near it. But she had no choice - she caused the trouble now she had to fix everything.

She slowly shifted the unconscious Jolteon body on her shoulder, checked for him to breathe and then slowly made her way to her home. She was exhausted beyond believe, this was not the way she expected this night to go and she already regret getting up today - Her only priority now was to save this Jolteons life since she couldn't live knowing that she not only ruined but ended lives today. She never really intended to hurt anyone, besides the fact that her species is known for their brutality. She was glad that Felix managed to get the eevee out of the way so that she didn't have to attack her with her sharp claws that she normally only uses as a warning. She didn't want to hurt him either, yet it happened.

As she finally arrived she instantly rushed to the healers den and broke out in tears. "Ann, are you here? It's important! WE NEED MEDICAL TREATMENT RIGHT NOW!" she began to cry out desperately as she looked around and saw no sign of Ann, a long time friend of hers who learned to heal wounds using plants that grow nearby. She fell to the ground, layed the Jolteon besides her as the tears started to drop down her face.

"Rose, is everything alright?" a voice behind her called her out, as she entered her own den. It was Ann, suprised to see her friend laying on the ground, crying - Something she never saw her doing. She then moved her head and saw the unconcious Jolteon next to her as she knew what this was all about. "Oh no, you actually did it? I warned you but you won't listen, what have you done to him?" She said shocked about the Jolteon on the ground, covered in his own blood.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I didn't want any of this to happen... Can you please just stop judging me and make sure he's fine?" said Rose, the Zangoose with tears still running down her face. "You know how our leader is about other Pokemons being here... especially since his new decree regarding mating..." Ann said, while preparing the plants, well knowing of the answer she would receie from Rose. "DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A F*** WHAT THIS MORON THINKS? Please, I don't want him to die because of my mistakes. Once he is able to walk again he will leave anyway, our leader won't even notice him. That's of course if you don't tell him..." Rose said, moving forward to her friend showing that she is serious about it.

Ann however didn't need any further prove for Roses seriousness as she began applying bandages soaked in plant liquids over Felixs head. "I'm not sure if his brain got any permanent damage, it looks really bad. .. I can only-" Ann was about to enumerate her medical options as she got interupted by Rose: "What do you mean, permanent damage?! Please say that you're kidding me!"

"Well, I can't say for sure but it's likely that at atleast some part of his brain got damaged by forceful impact. we have to wait until he wakes up to look up for these" Ann said to her. Rose silently nodded and was about to pick the Jolteon up. "WHOAH, what do you think you're doing?" said Ann in a loud tone and an angry look.

"Well, I thought I could take him to my place where I can check for him to wake up and..." Rose said as Ann put a paw up her mouth and said "Well, terrible idea. You already mated him half to death and it could end up pretty badly if he is found in your cave". "That's not from our mating, it was an accident! And I am responsable for this so I will take him with me no matter what!" Rose said as she picked up Felix again and headed towards the exit, turning around as she was about to leave to say a last "Thanks, Ann... I-I am in your dept...". With that said, she left the room and ran off to her cave, making sure noone sees her or the Jolteon on her back.

She let out a sigh of relief as she arrived at her destination without anyone noticing her. She gently layed the Jolteon on a pile of leaves which she used as a bed befoore she grabbed some more and covered Felix with them up. "If you wouldn't look so cute you wouldn't be in this mess so don't blame me. I-I just wanted someone to... help me get through this time... I just wanted someone to like me..." She said as she layed down next to him and cuddled up to him - To keep him warm of course, not because she liked him... Wouldn't matter anyway, he hated her and he would be gone as soon as the next morning arrives...


	3. Chapter 3

The light of the rising sun slowly made its way from the cave entrance to the floor and extended until the sunbeams gently greeted the Zangoose and woke her up. As she slowly turned her head to the side she saw what was to be expected: An empty spot, she was all alone again.

" _Atleast this is better than being stuck with our Leader..._ " she thought to herself as she shifted her sleepy body over to the entrance to catch a few breathes of fresh air. Suddenly her head wich faced the ground the whole time noticed something different. "A yellow paw?" She slowly raised her head and followed the paw until she was looking into a familiar face. "WHAT?" She jumped backwards upon realising that it was indeed Felix stading right before her.

" _Why is he still here? Does he want revenge? Hmm, if so he would have probably finished me off while sleeping... So what could he possibly be here for?_ " she thought to herself as Felix just stood there, obviously trying to find the right words. "Uhm I'm sorry I guess I shouldn't be here?" He then said with a calm tone she didn't get to hear from him yet.

"Uhhh, why?" answered Rose still trying to figure out why he was still here and more importantly why he was so calm - He had to be furious at her! He should be punching her right at the face at any moment now but for some reason he didn't. "I-I need your help..." Felix said as he slowly sat down and stared her right in the eyes. That was probably the least thing she expected to hear from him.

"I can't remember... anything" Roses eyes went right open as he said that out but she didn't want to interupt him as he tried to continue his explanation: "My mind... it's like a blur... I can't remember anything - not even my name! And... I mean... I woke up next to you so... can you tell me why I can't recall a thing? And why was there a bandage on my head?" He then pointed to the other side of the cave where the bandage, almost completely red from his blood, was.

Rose couldn't believe what she just heard yet she saw in his eyes and his voice that is had to be the truth and he wanted answers from her - here and now! "Uhm, where do I start? You had an accident where you hit your head and... I hope you didn't go out yet. Did anyone see you?" She started to get worried about her pack knowing that she broke the rules by bringing him here.

"No, not really. I haven't left the cave for the past 2 hours... I just woke up next to you and decided to wait for you to give me the answers I need..." As Felix said that Rose let a breath out in relief, any more trouble with her leader was the last thing she needed right now. "C-Can you answer me one small question? He then said while moving his head to the side so he didn't have to face her while doing so. "Are we... mates?"

Just as she thought her eyes could not possible be open further - she was proven wrong. This question hit her hard as she didn't know how to tell him who she was and what she did. "Uhm, sorry.. probably not a good question... I-I just thought because I woke up with my head in your fur a-and I felt kind of secured when I was near you... And..." His face was now almost completely red as his own question embarassed him way more than he would have thought.

" _COME ON, THIS IS YOUR CHANCE! He won't leave when he thinks you are his mate! You know you want him to stay!_ " The Zangoose couldn't believe what her mind just told her to do. But the more she thought about it she realised how right her mind was - somehow she didn't want him to leave her. She wanted someone she could wake up next to, someone who would always be on her side, someone to help her relief herself when she is in heat...It was not the right thing to do, but it felt so natural to her. Atleast she would fill his mind with happy memories of things that never occured that way instead of telling him that basically his whole life was destroyed by her...

Several moments passed as Felix still waited for his answer and Rose slowly got up and walked to him. She tried her best to put all negative thoughts away and convince him that she is indeed his dream girl - One missleading facial impression and it would basically mean Game Over for her. "You really can't remember your one and only mate, sweetie?~" Soon she got the hang of it again and put on the same seductive tone she used on him one day ago.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I... just..." said Felix with a sad tone in his voice. As soon as the Zangoose heard this exact tone she completely put every bad thought she just had away and put a paw on his shoulder. "Don't worry... I'll make everything alright... sweetheart" She said as she looked him deep into his eyes. Felix let his emotions flow and sank deep into her chest as tears started running down his cheeks.

"Wow, I-I don't even know how to explain everything to you... I'm sorry..." She said as she awkwardly pat his shoulders to try and cheer him up, not expecting him to believe and trust her. She was glad he didn't look up to her cause her face was almost completely red as she blushed like she never did before: "M-My name is Rose by the way... and your name is Felix..." He then stopped crying into her chest and got up to match her eyes.

"You know... I can't decide if your or my name makes me happier" said Felix as he let everything go. He had to accept that he doesn't know anything of his past, but as long as he stays near that Zangoose nothing could possibly hurt him and with the thought in mind that she is indeed his girl he couldn't stop himself from planting a soft kiss on her lips. Rose couldn't believe that he kissed her - on purpose! The forceful kisses she gave him last night while raping him had no impact compared to what she felt right now. And as good as it felt, she was disappointed. Not disappointed of the kiss but more in her lies. He would have never done that if she would have told him the truth...

"Oh, I'm sorry I-I didn't know how to tell you how secure I feel near you so I just..." He then said as he could tell that her mood suddenly changed as soon as she thought about what she has done. "No! No, it's fine... I just didn't expect you to kiss me... We... well we never shared a REAL kiss together... We were relatively quick on the essential part of mating however~" She then answered, unsure if he accepts that explanation.

"You mean we never shared a real kiss? Oh Arceus, I must be the worst mate on the planet then..." Felix started to get a little upset as he imagined him being a bad companion to her. "Don't even start saying that! You're perfect dear~ Actually I am the worst mate... I couldn't even protect you from this... accident" said Rose while she pulled her new "mate" into the deepest hug she ever shared. "Please tell me more... about this accident... How did I loose my memories?" Felix asked her and Rose felt like he deserved to hear the truth... partially... "Well it all happened shorty after we met... There was a river nearby and you crashed right into it head first and hit it hard, probably on some rock..." She tried to explain it as good as she possibly can without mentioning the fact that she raped him and that they had a verbal fight that lead to this very accident she had to describe.

"You mean we didn't even know each other a lot and we already mated?" asked Felix in disbelief "Yeah, I uh... told you that we were kinda quick on that part~" She answered with a little giggle. "Strange I always thought that I'd remember my first time for the rest of my life... That it would be some magical act with the girl that is willing to spend the rest of her life with me... Atleast I think I always thought that - Kinda hard to tell when I can't remember anything..."

"Oh, I can assure you that our first time was incredible~ I was in heat and needed someone who would help me... And then my knight in shining armor, that is you~ appeared and answered my mating call to fill my womb with his seed. And I loved every single second of it, sweety~ We were rolling around like two lovebirds..."She said as kind as she could sound.

" _Okay now we have overextended it way too far... That was not good - If he finds out we're lying we'll loose him forever!_ " The voice in her head got louder and louder as her fear of him seeing through her charade grew stronger.

"I-I don't know... I didn't think I could be THAT spontaniously..." He said. Altough he believed in every word she said he still couldn't imagine him doing all of this to someone he just met. " _Could this be love?_ " he thought to himself.

"Oh, it didn't took a lot of convincing to get you into the right mood my dear~ As soon as I presented you my wet pussy you were already balls deep into humping me~" She said with a soft smile and giggled right into his ear. "You know, if I can't remember our first time we can always have another first time for me to enjoy~" said Felix in the most seductive way he could do. To him it sounded silly but he could always hope for his mate to think of it as cute...

He gently pushed her onto her back and gave her the first real kiss of both of their lifes. She couldn't believe what just happened - One moment she thought she went too far and lost him and in the next moment he is on top of her pushing his tongue into her mouth in the nicest way possible. She gave him permission to do so and instantly felt his tongue wrestle with hers for dominance. She tried to fight it but she gave herself in and moaned into his mouth. Felix slowly moved his mouth away from her as a small trail of saliva still connected both for a few more seconds.

"I'm glad I could finally give you a real kiss á la Felix~" He said with a big grin while moving his head lower and lower until he reached her most female spot. He then took a big sniff so he'll never forget her scent again and placed his tongue repeatedly against it to also get a feeling for her taste. Meanwhile Rose was beyond heaven, the pleasure she got from him was unbearable to leave uncommentated as she moaned in ecstasy:"Oh, Felix~ please don't stop!"

He gave her a small nod and moved his whole face into her crotch and continued plasuring his female. Her taste was something he never tasted before, it was sweet but also a bit spicy on the same time. It almost felt intoxinating to him, forcing him to go in deeper and longer each time. "OH MY GOSH, Felix! I-I am..." cried Rose out loudly as her orgasm hit her way faster than she expected and spilled her female fluids right into Felixs face who gladly accepted his fate and licked his face and her body clean afterwards.

"I'm sorry... I-I ..." Rose started to say as Felix pulled her in for another kiss and she did not only feel his saliva but also her own fluids greeting her mouth. "Don't worry about it~ Are you ready for the real deal honey?~" said Felix while shifting his fully erect penis near her wet entrance and started poking at it a bit to tease her. Rose still couldn't believe how good mating could feel when her partner wants her too as she slowly whispered back to him:"Please Felix just put it in already... This is way too good~"

"Can't deny a ladies wish, can I?~" said Felix as he pushed inside her very slowly to further tease his little Zangoose. He already felt like a king, seen as he taimed a feral Zangoose, known for their fighting power and strenght and he is above her while she is begging him to finally fuck her. It had a somewhat dominant feel to it as he loved this feeling and the girl under him.

The next thing he noticed is that his member was already completely hidden inside her femalehood and she moved herself slightly from one side to the other to adjust to his size and pepare herself to get humped like she never got before."Ready?" Felix asked his female under him as he waited for her approval to penetrate her body further. Rose looked up at her male. She didn't care anymore if he wasn't meant for her, it felt too good to fight it, she felt love for the first time in her life! She let out a small giggle as she answered him with a confident "I was born ready!~" And with that said Felix startet moving in and out of her pleasure hole, enjoying how tight she felt around his cock.

After the first few thrusts he joined Rose as he started moaning with her in unison. "Oh my~ Felix... You really got A LOT better at this~ Can we just mark this down as our official first time and forget about everything before?" said Rose between their wonderful synchron humps and moans. "Well it's easy to forget about something you don't remember..." answered Felix. " _Oh no! What have you done? How could you forget about something like that!_ " Her mind nearly exploded as she tried to save herself out of her position.

But she didn't get the chance to do that since Felix began to bend down and placed another soft kiss on her lips. "Don't worry about saying something wrong, it's fine. Honestly... as long as I have you by my side I don't think it's possible for me to be sad anymore. I feel safe around you... It's something I felt right as I woke up with my head on your shoulder... I... love you" Upon hearing Felixs love confession Rose felt not only her nether region but also her eyes to become wet - Tears started running down her face until Felix moved his paw trying to catch them and running it threw her face to wash them away.

Rose couldn't even tell if it was because she was happy or if it was the guilt that slowly began eating her soul up. "But you have to promise me something my dear..." Felix spoke and waited for his beloved mate to listen to him, "Promise me that you'll never cry again... I can't stand seeing you sad... And I'll always make sure there's nothing for you to worry about..." Rose didn't even try to answer him, she just gave in to her feelings and buried her head into his chest as he slowly continued their mating session.

Felix also noticed a strange feeling in his body indicating that he is close to his climax but now only the wellbeing of his mate mattered to him. He stopped all his motions as he used his paw to move her head up to his to whisper her his message directly into her face: "Rose, I'm close... I... want to show you how much I love you... Am I allowed to?"

"YES! I-I mean ... I'd love to have your love inside me... waaaay inside me~" Her sad mood completely vanished as she get excited about the fact that this time he is about to willingly cum inside of her. And she couldn't wait for it despite the doubt of her decision to lie to him. She quickly wiggled her body around and layed her arms around Felixs neck and gave him a warm smile. This was all he needed to see: His mate wrapped around his body waiting for him to give her his "love juice". He gladly gave her a final thrust and shot his seed into her pussy while he pulled her into a deep hug.

The feeling of his essence coating her inner walls brought her unbelieavable pleasure in no way comparable to the events of last night. This time the new pleasure ended up in her second and most intense climax as she cried his name out loud and went in for a deep kiss. Meanwhile her mate could feel her inner part basically milking him through its motion, something he surely didn't complain about. After what felt like an eternity he pulled out of her, leaving a small trail of cum underneath them. Rose quickly put her tongue out and licked the small puddle of white male juice up before giving him another deep kiss just like he did with her after her first climax. "Whoah, that was... incredible! I... love it... and you" She said as they both layed down to each others side, never loosing eye contact.

Felix lovingly nuzzled into her fur, drifting off into his usual daydreams but now the only girl they were about was the Zangoose next to him. Rose was also about to drift off and dream about her new Jolteon mate aswell but her perfect world got quickly ruined as her ears perked up and heared footsteps comming into her direction. "Oh no... Quick, we have to get you out of here!" she said as she jumped up and looked to her sides to look out for any potential hiding spot.

"Why? Is something wrong dear?" He said as he slowly got up and took his place near his mate looking around in confusion. Meanwhile the footsteps got louder and Rose got more desperate than ever.

"Listen up, you shouldn't be here, that's why I was so shocked to see you earlier. It's about the laws of my pack... They don't allow other species besides us Zangoose to be here. Especially because we mated... Normally I'd have to ask for our leaders permission whenever I want to mate with one of our males. But he just declines every request and only allows himself to be the one who gets all the females. And I hate him from the bottom of my heart so I decided to run out of our teritory to mate with someone this law doesn't include... And that ended up being you" She confessed to him with a worried look on her face.

"I get it, don't worry I won't let them get to you... I won't allow any other male to claim my girl!" He said as he moved into a fighting position in front of Rose, who blushed hard at that last part, to protect her. They both just stood there waiting for any intruder as they watched a shadow slowly making its way into the cave entrance. "Rose? Are you in there?" a female voice was heard and Rose put a paw on Felix shoulder, telling him that there is no danger comming from the Zangoose this voice belongs to.

Felix trusted his mate and got out of fighting position while he remained cautious as he didn't know what to expect. The shadow disappeared as soon as the other Zangoose entered the cave. It was Ann - probably the only one who wouldn't straight up inform the leader about Rose breaking several rules by bringing Felix to her cave. That doesn't mean she wasn't suprised to see him still being here as she rubbed her paws against her eyes to make sure it's real and no illusion.

"What is he doing here?" Ann said with a confused look as she turned to Rose. " _She seems a lot happier than yesterday..._ " Ann thought to herself. "Well it's a long story... I literally don't know where to start" Rose said while looking to the ground, thinking about possible excuses for the lies she told Felix and how to inform Ann about it. She then turned to Felix and said "Would you mind staying in here for a second? I need to talk to her privately." and Felix returned with a happy grin and a "Of course honey~" while giving her a soft kiss on her cheek.

This only increased Anns confusion about the whole thing but before she could say a word she got dragged out of the cave by Rose. Rose took a few extra steps away from the cave to make sure Felix can't hear a thing before she turned to Ann, who was glaring at her with an angry expression. "Honey?! You better tell why he is still here and why he doesn't hate you for what you did" Anns angry look at Rose got only worse as she looked to the ground, preparing to tell her best friend the whole truth.

"You were right... His brain is damged, his memory got erased... And I couldn't help it, I fell in love with him... it was the only way I could ensure he stays with me..." Rose got more quiet with every word that escaped her mouth. Saying that she practically abuses the same accident that she caused just to fullfill her selfish needs seemed wrong to her but it was what her brain and heart had told her to do - She was in love. "So you told him you're his mate? After all that you did to him? That's pretty disgusting of you ask me" Ann said while crossing her arms with the same death stare she learned to perfect over the time she knew Rose. She always had to run after her and help to fix her mistakes but she never seemed to learn a valuable lesson out of it.

"I... I'll tell him the truth when the time comes. Currently he would just run off into the distance with no memory and die out in the wild... And I would be all alone again..." Rose sat down and was waiting for Ann to tell her how to get out of this situation like she always does. But this time was different."Well I can't tell you what to do, not like you ever listened to my warnings in the first place. But the longer you wait to tell him the worse it gets. And you should probably get out of our territory cause as soon as our leader finds out about this... let's just say your Jolteon "mate" won't survive that either..." After she was done with her casual sermon she turned away and left Rose sitting on the ground.

Deep down she knew it was not right but what should she do? For the first time in her life she felt loved and needed. She also couldn't bear to break his life yet again as the images of their fight and a certain accident flushed her head again. As much as she wanted she couldn't get the pictures of her new mate with blood running down his injuries away. It only made her feel worse as she tried to clear her head and think of a way to keep being his mate AND telling him the truth. There was no way - He would hate her more than before he lost his mind. Atleast at one point was Ann on the right side: Rose couldn't stay here unless she wanted trouble. She qickly got up and dashed into her cave again where a certain someone already awaited her return.

"I guess the conversation didn't go too well, did it?" He asked her while giving her a little hug and showing her how much he cared about her mental wellbeing. She however tried to get out of his hug as she was busy making plans for their glorious escape and looking around for anything that she may want to take with her. She then realised that she had no property worthy of taking with her - The only thing that truly mattered to her was her love - The Jolteon who stood behind her slightly disappointed that she ignored his signs of affection.

Seeing this she dashed as fast as she could beside him and gave him a kiss instead. She loved how he let her tongue explore his mouth with no resistance... Time seemed to slow down when they were together and both could feel the Butterfrees in their stomaches. Well, they could also feel certain other bodyparts glowing up in excitement but now was not the time for this. Rose slowly stopped her kiss and took on a more serious face much to Felixs suprise. "We need to get out of here very soon... Like I said, my pack doesn't allow you here. And if you can't stay then I won't either. I would follow you to the end of the world... I love you" Felix needed no further information as he quickly let go of her and also took on a more serious look matching hers.

"Okay honey, got any plans on how we vanish without anyone seeing us leave?" He asked her. "Actually I do! You know me, always pepared for every situation~ Under my cave is a tunnel system that is rarely used by our pack members. We just have to dig a bit and we'll be gone in no time!" Rose spoke out in excitement as she saw this more as a romantic getaway from the society that doesn't accept her undying devotion for the male that wasn't supposed to be hers. "Good! Let's get started then" Felix said as he searched for a spot where the ground was soft enough to esily dig through as he began digging at speeds his Excadrill friend (that he can't remember) would be jealous at.

All the work in the mines payed unknowingly off as he opened up the ground in no time. Rose only stood there in absolute disbelief. She never saw such speed from anybody in her pack. "I'm glad he's not so quick at everything..." She said to herself with a small giggle already getting thoughts about him that were much dirtier than the actual dirt he digged out.

Soon he was multiple metres under the ground as he finally found the tunnel system his Zangoose girl mentioned to him. He gave her a small sign as she joined him by jumping into the hole on the ground. Felix catched her before she could hit the ground and put her gently on her paws again. She blushed hard at realising how strong her male really was and couldn't even get a single word out anymore. Her paw however showed Felix the direction they needed to go as they both headed into the same direction.

Felix was glad they didn't run into any resistance as he was not sure if he was useful in a fight considering he had no idea on how to unleash electric attacks (And couldn't remember that he never had an idea on how to do them to begin with).


	4. Chapter 4

Soon they could see a bright light as the tunnel they were in was about to end. They were greeted by fresh air flooding their noses as they slowly made their way out of the tunnel and stood there watching into the distance. He never looked at nature this way but the way the clouds were moving, the Pidgeys were chirping and the sun was slowly setting behind the forest and some mountains - He felt like it was perfect to share this view with the one he liked to be with...

"Any idea on where to go now?" He said while grabbing her paw and leaning into her side. "You know, as long as you're by my side... it doesn't matter where we are... it will always feel like home~ So please never leave me..." Rose didn't even notice how that last part slipped out of her mouth. It was because of the fears deep down that once she told him the truth her perfect life would shatter right before her eyes and she would loose the only male she ever felt attracted to.

Felix moved his head closer to hers and gave her a little lick on her nose before he said "I would be horribly stupid to leave such a beauty... Besides I owe you my life, without your help and efforts I wouldn't be alive anymore!"

" _Well, not exactly. You would still have your memory and have that eevee girl on your side... probably make some more eevees with her... With the one that deserved to be with you - not with me..._ " Rose thought to herself, fighting with her mind to tell him the truth, he deserves to know what really happened! But in the end she remained silent giving out only a small yawn.

"We should get going before it gets dark. Look out for a empty cave or something where we could settle down" she said while trying to hide a little blush at the thought of settling down with her mate for the rest of her life - If not for the fact that she won't life that happy life with him once she gets the courage to tell him what is going on. Felix gave her a small nod as both continued walking into the sunset. While he was shaking his head from side to side in hope to find any possible spot for them to settle down, Rose was once again fighting her own thougts and the unbearable urge to burst the truth out of her mouth right here and now: " _It is the right thing to do! Maybe he won't hate you after all!_ "

That was it - she had enough of it! She gently came closer to Felix, cleared her throat by slightly coughing a bit before she opened her mouth. But before she could even say one thing she got interupted by Felix: "Look! There's a cave behind those trees! Now we just have to check if it's uninhabited!". Felix rushed into the general direction while Rose remained there for a few seconds, her mouth still open she let out a disappointed sigh as she decided to follow her mate.

They both entered the cave and looked around a bit. It was definetly smaller than the cave Rose used to call her home but it wasn't too bad. "Hello? Anyone there?" Felix shouted into the distance before he got greeted by his own echo. "I'll take that as a no. Well, seeing as we are all alone in this cave I think we should claim it as ours, Mademoiselle~" said Felix in hope not to weird his girlfriend out. Instead she replied with a little giggle and said "Whatever you want Monsieur~" with bedroom eyes and a seductive elegant tone in her voice.

"You know that all I want is you" Felix said while giving her a soft kiss on her cheek. She instantly began to lay down in front of him, rolling onto her back and presenting him her dual openings. "Well, come and get it big boy~" Her tone got even more seductive as she tried wo wiggle her hindquarters for him to gaze at. Seeing his mate like this almost caused Felix to drool. He slowly made his way over to her and gently layed down on top of her.

He looked deep into her beautiful red eyes. He could get lost in them for days, it was just pure perfection for him. His raging erection was already lined up with her vaginal lips so he only needed to lean forward and give her a kiss to slide inside her. Her body was already used to this seeing how her inner walls recognized the intruder and greeted him with rythmic vibrations of pleasure.

"Felix... I love you... promise me that you won't ever leave me" Rose whispered into his ears inbetween her moans. "Of course I won't... You're the most intelligent, cute and nicest female I ever met... atleast I think so - hard to tell considering I don't remember anyone at all" He said with a warm smile indicating that he takes his loss of memory with a bit of humor. As he continued pleasuring his female she sunk deep into her mind again: " _I'll tell him tomorrow..._ "

6 Weeks later  
Rose was out on her own, picking berries near a lake. "Today is the day! Maybe when I suprise him with a lot of his favourite berries he won't hate me... Who am I kidding? I won't do it... like usual... I just can't let him go, I mean I love him... Being without him is a fate worse than death for me..." She silently said to herself as she began picking some of the Leppa berries. After she was done she took a moment to look at her reflection in the water. "Look at yourself this is what you have become... You lied to everyone you know and trust, left everything just to live with someone together that only loves you because his brain got damaged... sounds great! Have I gained some weight? I look like a Pignite! Probably because the only thing I've done for the past weeks is eating and getting mated by him... funny, from this angle it looks almost as if I'm pregn... ... ... ... fuck"

Soon she returned to her cave with a ton of berries, wrapped in several leaves. Rose entered the cave and immideately got knocked over by Felix. "Why didn't you tell me you're going out, you shouldn't be all alone by yourself out there!" He said to her with a worried expression. As a Zangoose, natures ultimate killing machine, granted with the sharpest of claws out of all Pokémons in this region this hurt her pride as she gave him an angry glare for the first time.

"Do you seriously think I can't defend myself out there? You don't know what I am capable of! I can overpower anyone just like I did with y... nevermind! Point is I am fine and for the past few days you've treat me like a child!" She said in her outburt of rage, almost messing everything up.

"Woah woah, I am sorry honey... It's just... I love you... And I know that you can protect yourself but... Can you protect the little one in your womb too?" He then said, taking few steps back from her and bowing as an apology. "WHAT? H-How do you know?" She cried out in suprise, dropping the berries on the floor. "Well, it's kind of obvious, seeing how your body changed over the course of a few weeks. Besides... I might have put my ear on your belly while you were asleep to check if I am right..." Felix answered, looking to the ground in shame as if he did something wrong.

"THAT'S... actually really cute... Sorry for being such a wuzz... I'm probably not ready to take on a mother role yet..." She said as she joined Felixs expression because she felt awful for yelling at him. He however took multiple steps forward and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "Really? I think you'd be amazing as mother! Besides that, I don't mind some little eevees..." Felix said as he giggled a bit at the thought of his future offspring running around the cave happily.

"Don't get your hopes too high darling, it will probably be a Zangoose just like me" Rose replied, putting a paw on his shoulders. "And even if it's a Stunfisk as long as it's mine I'll give it all the love I have to give!" He said as he pulled her into a deep hug, carefully as he didn't want to hurt his unborn child.

"I really don't deserve you..."She said as she closed her eyes and drifted off into her mind again: " _Literally..._ "

"Stop saying that, you're perfect and you make me the luckiest Jolteon in the world~" He said with the most genuine smile he could offer her. He then layed softly down next to her, nuzzling her affectionately before he drifted away into sleep, dreaming of his offspring he couldn't await to see. She however didn't know how to react. On the one hand she loved Felix and the fact that they created some cubs together and builed a kind of family made her as happy as she never thought she could ever feel. But now she could never tell him the truth - If he were to leave her now she would be all alone with a newborn child. But she had to tell him, right?

She gently stroke his fur with her paw in an attept to wake him up. "Felix, Felix... I need to tell you something... please don't hate me..." She tried to hide it but a single tear ran down her face again as she tried to prepare herself to confess the truth to her lover. "I'm sorry Miss Beacon fairy but I really can't eat one more bite..." He said, his eyes still closed.

"Uhm... Seems interesting enough to let him dream some more. I can still tell him tomorrow..."

2 more weeks  
"I'll go out and get something for us to eat. Just stay here and relax a bit. And don't overexert yourself again my love~" Felix said with a loving smile. "Yeah yeah, I'm just pregnant - not paraplegic! I'm fine, just make sure you come back in one piece~" Rose said as she returned the same loving smile to him. Since he confronted her that he is aware of her pregnancy he took care of getting the food or keeping her safe. Not that she needed someone to bodyguard her but it was undeniably cute - atleast to her.

Altough she didn't want him to go. Whenever he was out there looking for supplies she felt as alone as she was before she met him. And she prayed to Arceus everytime that he does indeed come back to her even if she finally manages to tell him the true circumstances of their first encounter. What she didn't know was that Felix also hated to be out without her. While he was picking berries his mind was tied to his mate and his offspring.

These happy thoughts were usually uninteruptable but this time he heard a lout feardistorted cry from a far distance. At first he was confused, the whole time he and Rose have lived in this place he never even met another Pokémon not to mention one in despair. He quickly dropped the berries and ran as fast as he could into the direction he heard the cry was comming from. He really noticed how hard it was for him to run this fast for a long time. Probably because he hasn't really tried to be in good shape since his peaceful live style with Rose didn't require him to run or fight. But that didn't stop him from going over his limits as he ran as fast as he could.

Felix heard 2 more screams but then it became silent again. He didn't knew if it was a good or a bad sign but as he jumped out of the bushes he knew the answer - a bad one. He saw a giant scary looking Houndoom in front of an unconscious Leafeon covered in blood. The Houndoom started to growl at Felix, telling him to get away from his prey.

"Uh-oh... Uhm can't we discuss this at home with a nice cup of tea?" Felix said as he watched the Houndoom slowly going in his direction. Suddenly the canine jumped and opened it's mouth. The Houndooms teeth began to glow red and started to burn as it unleashed a Flamethrower mid air directly at Felix. "Guess not..." Felix said as he could only bairly roll away to dodge it.

He then dashed to the unconcious body in front of him in hope to grab it and run away. Fighting was no option for him, this Houndoom looked like it would eat Jolteons like Felix for Breakfast. What he didn't expect was that this Houndoom was not only strong but also fast. He couldn't even see it comming until he felt a hot pain in his back as he got hit by yet another Flamethrower. Felix tripped and fell on the ground as she saw the Houndoom walking past him towards the Leafeon.

"Come back here and fight!" Felix shouted out as he got back on his limbs. He couldn't believe what he just shouted or who he was shouting at - But seeing this helpless Leafeon on the ground made him as angry as he's never been before. Loosing was no option anymore - it was either victory or death. The Houndoom quickly turned around and charged at Felix and slashed him with his giant claws, sending him flying backwards. As Felix slowly realised what just happened he saw his enemy charging at him again. His vision began to blur, blood began pouring out of his wounds and he was at his limit. There was no way he could prevent this - But he still couldn't give up completely.

Something about this Leafeon made him want to protect it. He took all he had and took his last breath before standing up on all of his paws, looking deep into the eyes of the charging Houndoom. And within the next second he could feel a strange energy pumping through his veins. He didn't question it - He gave full into this feeling as he unleashed a single lightning bolt directly at his enemy. He had no idea what just happened but the Houndoom fell to the ground and looked like it was unable to move. A few electric sparks flew around the Houndooms body who was angry glaring at Felix. " _It must be paralysed_ " he thought to himself as he jumped over the houndoom, grabbed the Leafeon and ran for his life.

To be honest, it was kind of a coward move but Felix couldn't care less. He couldn't kill anyone anyway no matter the circumstances. He also couldn't tell if it was his blood running down his body or the blood of the Leafeon he saved. But it wasn't the blood that concerned Felix. He was fairly certain that he somehow knows this Leafeon or atleast the scent she's emitting...

" _If this is what I think it is then this would atleast explain the Houndoom beating her unconcious_ " He thought to himself as he continued running to his cave, the only place where he could truly feel save. The pain in his back and overall body almost drove him crazy, way more than that scent he recognized as a female in heat. Thanks to his nose he didn't need to look at her private parts to figure her gender out. He also had no idea what his mate would do if he brings an unconcious female in heat to their cave - He'd have to do a lot of explaining. "Rose is the most generous and warmhearted female out there, sure she will understand that" He said to himself not knowing that this Leafeon is probably the only Pokémon that Rose didn't wish to ever see again.

He also didn't notice how dark it's gotten - and that he didn't bring the food he promised. Both of these things were meaningless to him until he knows this Leafeon will be fine. Felix finally reached his cave and dragged his exhausted body in there. Rose was already waiting for him with a worried expression that didn't seem to improve when she saw her lover covered in blood. "W-What happened? And who the fuck is that?" She persuaded him while he gently layed down the Leafeon.

"I heard her cry for help while I was picking berries. Seems like she's in heat and almost got raped by some scary Houndoom. Can you believe that?". At that Rose blushed deeply since it's something she has done to him without him remembering it: "Uhm, no... Who would do something like that? W-Wait a minute... you won a fight against him? How? I've never seen you fight"

"I wouldn't really call it winning, more like tactical retreat. And to be honest I really have no idea how I even managed to do that. Probably because I have the strange feeling that I know this Leafeon, silly isn't it? Felix said as he gave Rose a small hug, basically telling her that he is fine and his injuries were worth it. This time he felt like a true hero and he was proud showing it off to his mate. Due to the fact that she never saw him fighting and never needed anyone to protect her because of her species giant claws and fighting ability she always seemed superior to him. Normally males would feel very uncomfortable knowing that their female is stronger but to Felix this did't matter too much, he was quite proud of Roses strenght in fact. But still - It felt good showing her his true power for once.

She however couldn't think straight again. As soon as Felix mentioned knowing this Leafeon the truth hit her hard - She could swear it's Jess, the girl who was supposed to be with him. " _Oh for Arceus sake, why does it have to be HER out of all the females he could have rescued... I'll have to tell him the truth now or else this little bitch will ruin everything I have builed up with him..._ " She thought to herself as she turned to Felix who was looking at her waiting for any response.

"Actually that's pretty heroic my dear~ But I gotta tell you something I should have told you way earlier... You do indeed know this female, I think..." She told him.

"Is she my sister or something? Because I really feel close to her..." Felix asked his mate in confusion. "Uhm well yeah... no... Anyway that's not important we can discuss that later. But I really need to tell-" Rose told him and was finally ready to confess the more important part of the truth - How it came to the accident. But Felix quickly silenced her with his paw as he felt he needed to make sure the Leafeon in front of him is okay.

"You're right, how could I've been so blind? We first need to make sure my sister is not too injured!" Felix said before he quickly turned away and bend down to check on Jess. "She's not your... nevermind..." Rose said before her thoughts took over again: " _If he thinks she is his sister he sure won't be getting any bad ideas and stay with me. I don't need to tell him the full version of this story anyway... Just the part where he got raped and then pray to Arceus that he'll forgive me and stay by my side... and forget about this slut..._ "

She got back to reality as her eyes spotted what Felix was doing: He turned the body around, making sure he keeps track on where and how badly she got damaged. He soon reached her more private spots and since the Houndoom probably attempted to rape her he thought he should check if there was any damage. It was completely swollen and red, dripping with her liquids but to his luck she wasn't injured - He saved her right in time!

"W-What do you think you're doing? Keep your nose out of her nether region!" Rose cried out, it felt like she watched him betraying her... kind of atleast. "Relax Rose, I just wanted to look for any wounds... Besides, she's my sister! I won't do naughty things to her... I got you for that~" said Felix with a seductive smirk on his face as he turned to his mate who was still unsure on how to handle this new Problem.

"I should also go out and swiftly grab those berries I left on the ground. Can't let my mate go to sleep without something to eat, especially since you have to eat for 2 now~ I'll be right back!" Felix said as he swiftly ran out of the cave. Rose remained still for a while as she tried to comprehend what just happened. Her worst nightmare came true - The female that was supposed to be his is now in her cave and once she wakes up she will ruin everything Rose worked for.

" _Don't you understand he's better off with me? Why do you have to swoop in and take my man away from me? Don't you see he's happy? Do you really want to take the father of my unborn child away? I wish you were never born!_ " With these last words said in her mind she realised how far she would go to make this work... She slowly walked in front of the Leafeon and examined her inuries. " _If they were a bit deeper they could end fatal... I really don't want to do this but you leave me no choice... You would ruin my life... Felix please forgive me..._ " She thought to herself as she rose her paw and extended her razor sharp claws. "I'm sorry..." Rose whispered as she brought her paw down, ready to strike.

"Rose? Everything alright?"

She instantly jumped back as she recognized Felixs voice. She totall didn't expect him to return so quickly. "Uhm sure, I just checked on her to see if she has fever... You had a pretty hight temperature back when you were knocked out and I wanted to make sure she's alright" Rose said as she took several steps back from Jess. To her luck Felix wasn't suspecting his mate to do anything remotely sinister.

"You're such a samaritan! You know... I had some concern on how you would react if I bring somebody here but they were unwarranted... You're the best..." Felix said as he put the berries aside and gave Rose a loing kiss and stroke her beutiful white fur with his paw. "Heh, you know me... I would never hurt a soul... But... there is something I have to tell you... Something I wanted to say for basically every single day since you lost your memory..." Rose said as she awkwardly broke their hug and tried to speak up to him. "Well, about the acci-" Her explanation was yet again interrupted by silent whimpers of pain.

Both of them looked around the cave to see where it comes from as they both stopped at the Leafeon which was now awake and tried her best to get up. "Need any help?" Felix said as he reached his paw out for her. Jess instantly remembered this voice - She would never forget it!

She turned around with tears of joy in her eyes and jumped at Felix, knocking them both over. "IT'S YOU! I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU AGAIN! I'M SO SORRY..." Jess said as she buried her face into Felixs chest and cried her heart and soul out.

Felix was unable to do anything he could only stand there and wait for her to calm down. "I should have never left you... I was immature... I wanted you all for myself... but now I know that living without you is far worse than sharing you... When I finally understood that I tried to find you but you were already gone... So I ran away and kept looking for you..." Jess said and with every word more tears escaped her eyes.

"Uh..." was all Felix got out as Jess continued to cry and soak his fur with her tears. "Of course, you don't recognize me at first but it's me - Jess! I thought when you evolved it was time to do it too... so tell me... am I attractive to you?~" Jess didn't even wait for Felix to respond. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak she moved her lips to his and threw her tongue inside his mouth, enjoying the taste of his saliva. His eyes went wide open as he tried to shake of his "sister"

"Whoa... uhm I know you're in heat and such but... WE can't do that... it's disgusting! Besides that... I already have a mate!" After saying that Felix moved his paw to point at Rose, standing there with a open mouth and fear in her eyes. Fear that Jess would cross the line and mess everything up. Jess turned around to take a look at Rose - She didn't even notice her at first! Not that she mattered anyway... It was now only Jess and her dreamboy...

"Oh, yeah I remember... Don't worry, like I said I won't mind sharing you with Godzilla over here... I just want to be yours... Before my vision faded away I could see a shadow jumping out the bushes to save me from getting violated... I'm so glad it was you... You saved my virginity for you to claim!" Jess cried out before she locked lips with Felix again.

"Virgi- what? Wait..." Felix tried to speak up as he got silenced by yet another deep kiss. He tried to fight it at first but... it felt undeniably good... even if thinking about kissing his "sister" would make him puke normally.

"Oh Felix, I waited so long for this... We have time for a proper foreplay later... Now I'd skip that shit and jump right to the fun... I always dreamed of this moment... To have you claim my body and soul..." Jess said as she looked deeply into the same eyes she fell in love with years ago. "No, we can't mate! You and me... that will never work... it's not supposed to!" Felix said as he looked away from her, trying to hide the fact that he's getting far more aroused than he would ever admit.

"Why not? We're made for each other! And you had no hesitation to invite me to a threesome with that Zangoose earlier~" Jess said as she wiggled her rear end in excitement. "We invited her to WHAT?" Felix said in disbelief as he gave Rose a confused look. "Hey don't judge me, it was your idea! Rose said to him as she tried to come up with a better explanation.

"Good thing we clarified that! Now how about you stick your cock into my virgin walls and fill me up with your seed, sweety?~" Jess now advanced further as she shoved her body onto his. "NO! We can't and we never will! I know you're in heat but you got to relief somewhere else. Just go out in the forest and find a branch!" shouted Felix as he threw the Leafon off his lap.

"Y-You really don't love me?" said Jess as she slowly felt her heart shattering. Felix could only nod at this question as he couldn't imagine himself doing this with his "sister". Jess got the hint and dragged her injured body out into the night. And right as she thought it couldn't get worse it started to rain. The rain however, helped her covering her tears as she ran away. Felix and Rose could only watch Jess disappear into the shadows.

"Whoah, that was strange as fuck. I get it, heat is a huge deal but why would my sister want me to mate her?" said Felix, still unsure what exactly happened there. "SHE IS NOT YOUR SISTER!" shouted Rose out loudly before silencing herself with her paw. "God am I glad... I was kind of scared because she got me hard as a rock! But who is she then?" Felix asked his mate with a more serious look now.

"She, well how to put it? Uhm... can you promise me you won't hate me when I tell you?" Rose looked to the ground after she said that. It was over - she had to tell him. He'd hate her and she would loose not only her mate but also the greatest companion she could have wished for.

Felix slowly bend over to Rose and whispered deep into her ears: "Hah, how could I ever hate you, my love?~"


	5. Chapter 5

A few minutes and a lot of cursing later  
"Felix, stop please... Don't leave me! Everything I did was only because I love you..." Rose cried out as she ran after Felix into the rain.

"Just shut up, I don't even want to hear more of that... I trusted you... I loved you... and you abused me from the moment you first met me! When I think back at the things we've done... I might throw up!" Felix had enough of her excuses, he knew everything now. Well, everything he needed to know. "Don't wait for me, I won't come back..." He then said as he was about to turn away from her.

"You can't! Just think about our child! W-What am I supposed to do without you?" Rose said with tears flooding out of her eyes as she tried to close the distance. Felix however had enough of her lies as he was sending an electric attack to the ground between them, still making sure he won't hit her with it.

"You learned how to use electric attacks? How? You couldn't use them back when..." Rose tried to put 1 and 1 together but got interruped by Felix who had enough of all this and just wanted to get his message along.

"Yeah, yeah... And how badly I wish I knew those attacks back when you did that to me. Anyway I learned those as soon as I saw Jess in danger - and now it just makes sense to me why. Do us both a favor and don't follow me. Next time I won't aim to the ground..." He said as he vanished into the darkness with Rose sitting on the same spot without moving, whining and cursing over herself and how she managed to loose everything that mattered to her.

Somewhere in the middle of the dark forest, shortly after that conversation  
"I can't believe he doesn't love me... All this time I thought we had something going on... And then he had that Zangoose... I should have gone for him earlier.. But that doesn't matter when he has no feelings for me..." Jess said with a depressed voice. "Perhaps it was also terrible for my heat to set in right when I meet him again... Just seeing him caused my brain to shut down as my body took over... I just... wish everything was like it used to be... I just wanted to tell him..."

"Tell me what?~"

She instantly recognized the voice again - it's Felix! And she blushed deeply at the thought that he heard all of that. At once instant every bit of sadness and depression flew away as she turned around and blindly jumped at her chosen one.

"YOU CAME BACK FOR ME! YOU DO LIKE ME! I KNEW IT!" She shouted out loud as she continued to lick his Face to show her affection.

"Uhm, hi Jess..." Felix started to say as Jess stopped her licking to let him speak. "Listen, I'm sorry for what happened there... The way I neglected you there and the reason I never went back for you... It's a long story...". Jess had no clue what he ment, but a rather unpleasant assumption in her head. "Where do I even start? First of all: At that night you ran into me and Rose mating... Apparently she raped me and I played along so you two don't get into a fight. I mean she's a Zangoose! The claws and the strenght and speed and everything... It's a wonder how I survived breaking up with her as soon as she told me the truth..."

Jess ears went high up as soon as she heard him saying "break up" but she still had no idea what turns this story really took. "And after she ruined the night I wanted to propose to you we had a pretty bad argument... and somehow I hit my head so hard it caused my memory to be lost entirely. If that didn't happen I would have gone back for you to set things right, I swear! But she... told me I was her mate. And I didn't knew who I could trust at this point and I believed in her..."

Jess whole body filled with anger the more she heard of this story but the worst was yet to come. "Over time I really felt a connection between me and her... I got so see a good side of her... she was kind and smart... and I think she was just afraid that exactly this would happen...". Felix stopped saying anything but deep in his mind there was still one thought harassing him.

"Oh, this is even worse than I thought! Just wait until I get my claws on that little Stunky! It's part of the reason why I decided to evolve... to fight for your heart... and well, to be more attractive to you~" She said that last part with the biggest blush she ever had, something about him and her being finally together again made her as happy as she could ever be. "Don't worry, just forget about her - it's all about you and me again~ I'll fix your memories up! I have about 100 tales of what we did together when we were young... And in about 80 of them I waited for you to finally take my hints and kiss me..." Jess said as her blush got even more noticable, now covering her entire cute Leafeon face.

"I already feel like an idiot enough, can't you give me a moment to relax? There is one thing I still need to tell you about..." said Felix as he turned his head to the ground, ready to get smacked by her any second now. "A short time after Rose and I moved to this place... I found out that I've gotten her pregnant..." Felix closed his eyes as he could not know how Jess will react to that. To his suprise she didn't yell at him, she didn't hit him either - She just pulled him into a deep hug and started nuzzling him. Her whole world shattered around her while her body remained in heaven, being so close to her one and only crush. Mere minutes passed until she finally broke their hug to speak to him.

"It's not your fault... and I won't be mad about it either... altough I always dreamed of carrying your pups... But the good thing is... We can always make new ones~" Jess said with a soft giggle as she slowly moved her lip in his direction. At that Felix avoided their kiss before he asked her something: "Wait first you need to answer me - Are we siblings?"

"Wha? Uhm no silly~ Back when I said you're like a brother to me I didn't mean it literally... unless you want me to pretend~" Jess said with a small laugh inbetween as Felix then pulled her closer. "Good, that's all I need to know for now~" And with that said he closed the gab between them and gave her a deep kiss. He loved how she felt on both the inside and outside and began to push his tongue as deep into her as he could. She happily made space for him to explore her maw by putting her own tongue down as she continued to moan into his mouth. As they both played with each others mouth Jess began to feel her urges take over again and broke their kiss.

"I'm sorry dear but my heat just drives me crazy... It would mean a lot to me... If you took care of that secial part of mine~" said Jess in the most loving way she could put it and smiled at the dreamy Jolteon in front of her. "Where to begin? All of your parts are special to me~" said Felix with a slight chuckle as he watched Jess getting closer to him.

"Okay I'll give you 3 hints which part I mean~ First one, I kept it all those years for you to claim~ Second one, by now it's completely swollen and dripping my inner liquids~ And the third one, I can think of atleast 30 dirtier things on how to use it~" Jess now turned around and presented herself to him with a happy smile on her face. Even if they're doing it in a dark forest she thought it was as romantic as it can get... She finally had what she searched for... Her love...

Felix couldn't say anything bad about the situation either. The sight of her wet pussy made him incredibly aroused and he just couldn't resist giving her a long lick. "Well, that's one of these 30 things~ How do I taste, sweety?~" Jess seductively asked as she bend down and gave his member a long lick similar to the one he gave her. "Slimy... yet satisfying!" He said as he started to moan at the wonder she's working on his penis with her tongue.

"Not quite the answer I expected but I'll let that one slide~" She said as she continued to go down on his shaft. The pleasure she gave to him was uncomparable to anything he experienced before. Driven by this pleasure he went down on her female parts again as his licks increased in speed completely synchron to her tongue. Her heat scent turned Felix more on than he would openly admit but Jess could already tell that she's in full control over him - She was determined to make this night not only her best night but also his.

Her tongue swirled around his hardened member as she continued to go up and down with her head, buring her cute little nose in his crotch fur everytime she went down. And that's exactly what he did to her as he rubbed her sex with his tongue and tasted her liquids further. Jess wasn't used at all to the pleasure he gave to her with her still being a virgin as she felt her head getting a bit dizzy. She let go of his member to talk to him while he remained with his mouth at her back.

"F-Feeeeliix... I-I think I might..." Jess said to him as her first orgasm hit her hard, spraying all of her juices in his face. He then proceeded to clean the hindquarters of his mate and his own face with his tongue - His dirty memories he had before he lost his mind slowly came back as he began to fall in love for her all over again. "Oh my gosh, Felix... I am kind of glad you have "experience" with ladies~" Jess said with a big chuckle before she pushed him with her hind legs completely on his back.

"I-I'm not sure if I am doing a good job or not but... I'll try my best to give you the same feeling you gave to me..." Jess finally went down on his penis again as she put even more effort into pleasuring him. And his soft moans of pleasure only encouraged her to take him deeper with every passing second. She slowly increased her speed and wiggled with her hindquarters to deliver Felix a little "show" for his pleasure.

And as any man would at that view he moaned in delight as he got closer to his orgasm. "Jess... I can't take it anymore... I'll..." And with that said Jess was now determined to get a taste of his liquids and refused to pull her mouth away from his flesh stick. Soon she could feel him ejaculating into her mouth like a vulcano of sweet and sour white milk. Gently she sucked on him to get every last drop and made sure she doesn't swallow it just yet.

After she felt like he was done she let his member slip out of her mouth and turned around opening her maw and presenting him a closer look at how much he pumped into her mouth. She then closed it again swallowed everything at once and then opened it up for him again to show him happily that she indeed took everything he gave to her.

Felix was just out of words, deep down he felt like he always knew this girl and yet he had no idea of his former passion for her until now. "Oh Felix, I can't describe how happy I am that we finally did this! I'll never let you suffer anymore... not if I can prevent it..." She reaced out to him as he tried to recover from his coitus and gave him several kisses on his cheek.

They both uncontrollably blushed at that as they felt closer than ever. "So... I hope you got some more of that seed in you for a second round, sweetheart~" She said as she layed by his side, exposing her most tender parts to him again. Felix, slighty drooling at this point gave her a small nod and positioned himself on top of her.

"Sure, I... love you!" he then said as he poked her entrance with his member. "Uhm one more thing... I kept it for you... and I don't know how much it will hurt me... please just be gentle..." Jess said qietly with a bit of fear in her voice. Atleast it was her Felix - She trusted him more than anyone in the entire universe! He gave her a silent nod - He understood how important this was to her and he was glad that he was the one she wanted it to be done with. He slowly pushed into her virgin walls and felt it clamp down on him all of a sudden.

She sure was a lot tighter than Rose but that didn't stop him from doing his duty. He slowly shoved inch after inch into her as she bit her lips and closed her eyes in pain. It hurt him to see his female like this so he stopped right at her hymen. However, her reaction wasn't what he expected as she looked at him, the fear in her eyes slowly vanishing.

"Don't keep me waiting honey~" She said to Felixs suprise. "I waited years for you to finally make me a female... your female... don't you dare to slow down now... I can handle a bit of pain, I'm a big girl now~"

Felix obeyed her wish and pressed hard inside her, causing her hymen to break and a bit of blood dripping out of her sex onto Felixs crotch fur. Jess felt insane pain but on the same time it was a dream comming true for her - Her Felix finally marking her as his mate felt too good to her. These thoughs slowly pushed the pain aside so she could open her eyes again and watch her worried male waiting for her sign to continue.

"I knew you'd be gentle as always... But now that I adjusted to your incredible size we can go "All In", hihi~" She said to him with a smile and a soft giggle at the end at wich he could not resist to smile at. After all he's been through it finally felt like someone really loves him without the need of additional lies, something he apprechiated.

Sure, he was worried about what will happen to Rose or his unborn child but the things she has done to him to get him to love her... It made him sick thinking about it... now every single thought was focused entirely on him and Jess... he could worry about everything else later!

Instead he decided to slowly bury his member deeper into her begging cunt. "Oh boy~ That's what I'm talking about! Ravish my body! Make me yours~ Bring eternal happiness to my body by fucking my virgin cunt!" Jess cried out as she could not contain her heating excitement any longer.

"By now you'd just wish I shut up, right?~" She then whispered into Felix ears as he bend down to kiss her. "No way, it's adorable! You can talk as much and as dirty as you want~" Felix said as he moved one of his paws to gently stroke her fur while humping her.

"You know, I'll have to make use of that while I can... I just love to feel your giant cock way up inside my body... I wish you'd never pull it out again..." she said as she giggled all the way long. Felix didn't mind, he started to love every little quirk she had. He also loved the amazing feeling of her wet pussy as he moved in and out of her. May it be the way her walls tried to milk his dick or the sound they're making whenever Felix goes deep into her - he loved it... and her.

The pleasure evolved into a tingling sensation in both of their respective areas as they were both close.

"Jess, I..." He tried to speak to her but she already knew - probably female intuition! "Felix, let us cum together~ Coat my walls with your eevees... Fullfill my destiny... to be your mate... let me be the girl of your dreams and I'll keep every nightmare away from you~" whispered Jess into his ear and blushed as she saw that he was actually going to do it. He took all of his strenght into one final powerful but gentle thrust as they both came at the exact time.

Jess could feel both of their juices combining in her womb as she gave out a final loud moan before gently smiling at her lover. "Oh Felix, you're the best branch I ever had inside me!~" She said to him with a slight chuckle. "Y-You know I didn't mean it like that... It's just... I don't remember anything... It feels like I've spend my entire life with Rose... more like wasted when I take a look at you..." He said to her, causing her to blush deeply.

"I really don't know how we'll handle this but I'll be always by your side... if you want me to..." said Jess as she waited for an answer - An answer she never got from him... Felix gave her a deep kiss instead as both slowly drifted into sleep in each others arms.

On the other side of the spectrum a certain female wasn't quite as lucky and running out of options...  
" _I should have told him weeks ago... But then again... He would have left me and those 7 weeks were the best of my life afterall... Still, Ann was right... I messed everything up and now I can't even go back to my pack since I abandoned them... I'm basically just a traitor... not only to them but also to him..._ " The said Zangoose said to herself as her tears repediately hit the ground at a faster rate than the rain on the outside of the cave. " _A world without my beloved Felix... It's just not a world I want to be part of..._ "


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning  
As Felix regained his consciousness he looked left and right but to his suprise there was no sign of the female he pleasured last night. If he didn't know better he'd say it was all some kind of wet dream but he soon felt a cold noose boop his shoulder as Jess walked out of the bushes. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up... I just went out to get some of your favourite berries..." she said as she placed a few Leppa berries right in front of him.

"Wow, you know I love these berries? I thought Rose was the only one that knew..." Felix said, slightly suprised at that. "Hah, sweety... I know you inside out~ But you still think about that Zangoose? I mean..." Jess said as she suddenly had no idea on how to continue without reminding him to what Rose has done.

"I know... I just... It feels like I've spent my whole life with her! I loved her... and she loved me... I don't want to believe she's a bad Pokémon... She probably saw an opportnity to feel loved... As much as I feel I should hate her... I just can't! She could have let me die back then... But she didn't..." Felix said as he tried to eat the berries and clear his mind before he went ahead and asked her the most important question his mind was dealing with: "Would you have done the same? In her place I mean... Let's say you've done something terribly wrong and caused me to loose my mind afterwards... would you lie to me just to get me to stay with you?"

"I would never lie to you! I... well... let's say as much as I despite that bitch... I'd have probably done the same in that situation... But I didn't need to lie, did I?" Jess now joined Felix in eating as she found herself running out of ideas of how things would have gone if not for that Zangoose.

"You never had to lie because I had a crush on you to begin with... As for her... She had no chance other than lying to me and abusing that accident... And I believed her when she said she didn't want it to go that way..." Felix said and took a long pause, seemingly fighting his mind at what he was about to do before he spoke up again. "Jess... I love you. But I can't lie and say I don't feel anything for Rose anymore... Like I said... she's not evil... she just needed someone to be there for her and..." Felix tried to justify his decision but Jess was already on track what her mate would do.

She gently layed a paw on his shoulder as she crawled near him and gave him a soft kiss. "I know what you're about to do... And I just want to be there with you... Even if this means I'll have to share my dreammate~" She whispered into his ears. Encouraged by her kind words Felix got up and was determined to find Rose. Jess was only glad he wanted her to come along as she previously feared he would choose the Zangoose completely over her - And the more she thought about it the more she became used to the idea of sharing him with her.

She gently tagged alongside Felix who was determined to make his way back to the cave Felix used to call home just a day ago. "She won't be very happy to see me I guess..." Jess quietly murmured as they left the forest behind. "Believe me once I tell her that I still love her she'll gladly tag along" said Felix in a calm tone while looking at the Leafeon next to him with a loing expression on his face. "Tag along? Does that mean I am still your number 1? I-I... wow..." Jess said as she blushed hard while struggling for words.

"Well, it's not like I prefer either one of you... but to be honest I feel like I can trust you the most... And you searched me for weeks just to tell me that you love me - If that's not prove enough then I don't know what! Also... you're undeniably beautiful and cute..." he said with a big blush desperately trying to cover it up.

But it was true - Jess was the one he could trust the most, if he could trust in anything at all.

"Hehe, and more importantly this "cute" thing is all yours now~" She replied and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush even more. He still had no idea how he managed to make 2 beautiful females fall in love with a simple Jolteon like him. Deep down he was still afraid of how Rose would react if she saw him or Jess again but he had to put those thoughts out of the way and move on.

Soon both reached the cave and slowly approached it before they peaked a bit inside. "Rose? Are you there? It's me - Felix!" he shouted but once again he could only hear his own echo - She was gone.

"Oh no this can't be happening! Rose? I-I didn't mean it! If you can hear me, please come back!" he said, falling onto his paws and his eyes slowly getting wet. "What do you mean you didn't mean it? What exactly did you say to her?" Jess asked while trying to empathize with Rose. "Uhm... I... told her that I won't come back for her and she should never consider following me before I turned around and left her in the rain..." he said, purposely skipping the part where he fired an electric attack between them to show Rose he had enough of her.

"Ouch... that... that kinda hurts..." Jess said as she could only watch her best friend and mate crying on the ground with tears streaming across his face. "D-Don't worry! We can fix this! She can't be far away, and I'll never leave your side until we found her! Everything will be fine..." She said as she bowed down to him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek and placed her paw on his shoulder to cheer him up. "You know by any chance where she lived before you two met? Maybe she went back there! We can..." She went on to count all their options but got interruped by Felix who was now getting back on his paws.

"No you don't understand... Her pack didn't allow her to be with me... That's why we sneaked out and settled down in this cave! If these things about her pack and her former leader were true she would be dead once she shows up there again... even more now that she carries my pup in her..." Felix told her.

"That's actually pretty good! Limits the area we have to search then... We'll find her... and your offspring!" She said to him while curling up to him in the most geniue hug she could offer him. "You're sure we'll find her? And she'll still love me?" asked Felix. "Of course silly! We'll go and search for her no matter how long it takes! Jess said to him and gave him a warm smile as both stood up and went out of the cave - determined to find Rose.

2 years later  
"Daddy? Can you play hide and seek with me?" the voice of a little eevee kit echoed through the cave but to her disappointment her father was rarely at home. "I'm sorry to say my little princess, but your dad went out like 2 hours ago. But I'm sure he'll be back soon enough!" her Leafeon mother told her.

The sudden flow of disappointment rushed in the face of the young eevee as it couldn't understand what her father was doing instead of being there with them. "Mommy... Does Daddy hate us? He is never here and always when I want to play with him he is busy and stuff... It's just..."

"No sweety, don't even think about that! He loves you more than anything but..." Her mother tried to explain but had no idea of how to tell her little daughter this story in a way she would understand. It has been 1 and a half year since she was born and Felix, her father was always there for her during her first year of life. But now that she was old enough to be without his supervision her father started to go out alone more often to the point where she thought it was her fault that their little family is breaking apart.

"But what? Why does he always wander off then? He used to play with me all the time but now he's all busy and stuff... why?" the little eevee asked. "Uhm... your dad has lost something very important to him long before you were born. Don't ever get the thought again that he doesn't love you, he does with all of his heart! It's just... I promised him that we'll find he- I-I mean it! And then I got pregnant and he focused all of his mind on our wellbeing instead of his own. But with every passing day his mental condition got worse and since you're old enough to go out and play on your own he decided he has to go out and continue the search he once stopped to our favor. But it's been years... It is very unlikely that it will happen but he won't accept it that way... And to be honest it's better this way - As long as he has hope left in him he won't give up and end up depressed. I couldn't go a day without seeing his smile..." Jess said and tried to give her enough information about Felix sudden strange behaviour.

"But what? What did he loose? Maybe I can help him search, I'm really good at that! Once I found that Beedrill nest not too far away from our home!" the energetic little eevee said. "Yeah, I remember sweety... Your dad had stings for weeks because he lost your sight for a brief moment. But this is not like our current case at all. I apprechiate that you want to help him but it's just too complicated for you... Maybe I can tell you the full story once you're old enough..." her mother told her as she pulled off the ultimate pretext parents ever invented.

"You say that all the time! It's just not fair, I want to help!" the eevee said as it refused to give up on the thought of helping her father now that she found out about it. "Alright! You can help, you may want to start outside of our cave and search the whole area. But make sure you don't wander off too far... and get back before it gets dark!" her mother told her, now giving in on her daughters request since she used her puppy eyes to always get what she wants.

"I promise! Don't worry I won't disappoint you! I can do this! But wait... what did he loose? What should I look out for?" the little eevee asked in a confused manner. "Just... look out for everything... you'll notice it when you see it!" Jess said and watched her daughter jumping happily out of the cave. "Well, atleast she is busy now... She can be such a live wire... She probably inherited her fathers silliness - But she definetly got my charm!"

"Look out for everthing... everything... THERE IT IS! No wait, it's just a regular rock... damn it, I was so close!" the little eevee said as she dashed through the field, searching for something unusual. To her disappointment everything was as unsignificant as usual and she already lost her hope to cheer her father up by finding whatever it was that he's been missing all this time.

"Who am I kidding? There is a good reason Daddy has not found it yet... We will never be a "real" family again - it's impossible for me to find it... Maybe it's invisible? Or it molecularly deconstructed itself and is stuck in another dimension where the afternoon program on television isn't complete garbage... In that case I have to search even harder!". Just as she finished saying that she got up on her paws again and followed her instincts, rushing through the grass with her head rocking from side to side to look out for anything that could bring her a bit further to her goal.

Her eyes spotted a little white point near a tall tree not too far away from her current position. "Hey, there is something! Man, am I good at this!~" she said to herself and slowly approached the unknown thing. Upon a closer inspection she realised it was indeed another Pokémon, a little one probably around her age with white fur and a red pattern across its body.

"Agh, damn it! Come on, why do I have to be so tiny! Arghhh!" a young males voice was to be heard as he jumped up and down, trying to reach a hive on top of the tree with a bit of it's honey dripping to the ground where it was eagerly licked up by the hungry Zangoose.

"uhm, hello... May I help you?" She said awkwardly shy as she crawled out of the bushes. She has never met any Pokémon that she could talk to beside her parents so she didn't know what to say exactly.

"Wha! Don't sneak up on me like that! But yeah... you see I just woke up and I felt hungry and..." he said to her while looking up to the hive with a hungry expression on his face before he went on talking to her: "And... my name is Felix by the way, nice to meet you". "Heh, that's funny! My dad has the same name as you do! Oh, and my name is Rose..." She said to him at which he was utterly suprised.

"That's odd... my mo-" he tried to say but got silenced by his own stomach growling because of his intense hunger. "Don't you worry, I got everything under control! wouldn't be the first hive I get down - I must be on some kind of world record right now! Just lean back and let the professionals do their work..." the little eevee said as she turned away from the tree and bashed it with her hindlegs, causing it to shake a little and the hive to finally drop down to the ground, breaking slightly and loosing all of the honey it had inside.

"Wow, that was... amazing! Thank you..." the Zangoose said while diving head first into the hive and licking up all the honey he could find. "Oh that... that was nothing... My dad never allows me to do that so I'd be much better with more practise. Can't get my head together why he's forbitten me to do that anyway, he always makes up such stupid rules..." she said as her ears could hear faint buzz behind her and slowly turned her head.

"Oh... I think I just remembered why..." Rose said while poking the Zangoose with her paw while he was busy eating up his "breakfast", obviously not aware of the angry Beedrills that this hive belonged to. "We... should run" she said before the Zangoose finally lifted his head up to see why she was so nervous. He quickly dropped every thought of finishing his meal and joined the eevee in running away. To their misfortune the beedrills were just as fast as the were and there was no place to hide in sight.

"We can't outrun them - we're doomed!" the little Zangoose said as both of them slowed down of exhaustion. They both turned around and prepared to be attacked at any moment. "My father said it's not as painful when you close your eyes..." she said and crawled herself into a little ball of fur followed by the Zangoose, doing what she told him. However, the pain they were both expecting did not occur and so they slowly opened their eyes to catch a glimpse of what was happening: A much larger Zangoose was now standing in front of them with threatening claws, ready to strike at any moment.

"I'll give you 3 seconds to back off from my son! If not... let's just say I'm more than willing to beat a few bugs up..." she said with a deep but still feminine voice while extending her claws even more. At that sight they were not looking for a fight anymore and flew away - What didn't flew away however, was the anger in her voice. "What are you doing out here on your own? I woke up and had to see that you're running off again, can't you imagine how worried I was? You're in big trouble mister..." She said as she turned around and angrily glared at her son.

"But... I-I'm sorry... I was so hungry... and you said we'll leave as soon as you wake up so i figured I could find something to eat before we go... Besides... I'm not alone! I met this eevee here! You won't believe it, her name is just like y-" the little Zangoose tried to defend himself but got interrupted by his overly protective mother: "I don't care, she's just a tiny little eevee - What is she going to do? Play dead until the threat is gone? You might as well go out alone, there's no difference... I already told you way before we entered this area that we're going to pass through it as fast as we can! And we would have made it out already if you didn't wander off on our own, getting in trouble like usual! You have that attitude of mine, the getting into trouble thing I mean. Anyway, we're going - right here and now!" just as his mother said that a loud rumbling could be heard, comming from her stomach.

"Okay fine... you win... We'll get something to eat but afterwards we get out of here!I have sworn to never come here again anyway... that's why I want to get out of here so quickly..." she finally said, giving in to her urge and need for food."You've already been here before? Why didn't you tell me? And why did you swear to never return?" the little curious Zangoose asked.

"That's a story for later... when you're older... MUCH older" she said at which her son was obviously disappointed. "Don't worry, I know that feeling. My Mom uses that excuse ALL the time, you're not alone. Oh, and speaking of my mother... She got a large pile of berries and fruits at our home to prepare for the winter season. I'm sure she could spare a few of them!" the little eevee said, happy to help her new friends out. "Hmmm, I don't know..." the Zangoose mother said but got quickly corrected by her stomach again: "Okay, but at sunset we're leaving!"

At that the little eevee got up and showed them the way to her home - a home that the older Zangoose was awfully familiar with and with every step they took she got more nervous. "Uhm, t-that's your home?" she finally managed to say while looking around in a mixture of fear and shame. "Mhhhmm, it sure is! I was born here and Mommy and Daddy never bothered to move away... Why would we? It's perfect here!" the little eevee said filled with excitement and happiness in her voice unaware of who she was leading into her home.

"I guess in these 2 years someone else could have found the cave, it can't possibly be him..." thought Rose, the Zangoose silently in her head but the fact that there was this eevee that reminded her a lot of her love drove her crazy. The little eevee was the first to enter the cave and immediately greeted her mother with a warm smile and an explanation for her sudden guests: "Hey mom, I am back! I hope you don't mind too much but I brought some guests. I met them while trying to find the thing Daddys lost thing... I'm sorry I could not find it... but I made some friends - that's what counts, right?"

It was at this moment Jess looked up and directly into the eyes of the confused Zangoose in front of her she recognized as Rose, her former rival when it comes to her mate Felix. "Uhm honey... how... where... uhm... nevermind, let's just say we don't have to search anymore... you actually did it..." she said with her maw still hanging wide open in disbelief.

"I did? Yay! I told you I would do! Aaaand I found what exactly?" the young eevee asked in confusion. "I'll tell you later, I promise. Why don't you two go out and play something? The adults got something to discuss..." Jess said while smiling at the 2 childs before turning her head towards Rose with a more serious expression. And as soon as the 2 young Pokémons were out of the cave Rose got down on her knees, the guilt of what she has done years ago finally came back to haunt her not just in her nightmares but now also in reality.

"I-I'm so sorry... what happened there years ago... I could not think straight anymore... but I swear I loved him from the bottom of my heart... to this very day... I'd never want to hurt him again so please just let us go... and we'll never cross your path again..." Rose said in shame, tears escaping her eyes.

"Whoa, hold on. You have no idea how much trouble we went through just to find you again! Where have you been, Felix was crazily worried about you and your... common offspring" Jess said with the same calm relaxing voice she usually had, the same one Felix could listen to for days without getting tired of hearing it. "You mean... he doesn't hate me? After all I did to you two? After I tried to kill you?" Rose said while slowly getting up as her heart filled with hope to hold her love interest once more in her paws.

"You tried to WHA... ah, nevermind... Felix told me a lot about you being a generous and loveable Pokémon and if he trusts you I am TOTALLY on his side. I offered to help him with his search for you as best as I could. My pregnancy kind of disabled me from going out with him to search but I never told nor wanted him to stop... I just want to see him happy again after those years... but it's not my choice anymore, it's yours..." Jess told her, trying her best to explain Rose that they're no longer enemies.

"You offered him that? See? That's why you deserve him way more than I do... I'm still the cause of that accident that led to him loosing his memory... I can't possibly forgive myself for that..." Rose said as she looked to the ground with a sad expression. "That's nothing to worry about anymore! Luckily I know his friends he used to hang out with and I managed to reintroduce him to them again and through the stories we told him his memory isn't such a big deal anymore. Let's just say he remembers the important things. So you're the only thing missing in his life as I see it and your son..." Jess said with a little chuckle.

"To be honest... I didn't think one second about the risk of getting pregnant back when I... uhm seduced him... I just figured he'd be less angry at me when I give him the honor of... well you know... it just happened... and when he left me and said he never wanted to see me again I was so lost, I had no idea what to do... I ran away and hoped for him to come together with you... And seeing how well you handled the situation I think I can safely say I made the right choice! But you got to understand that I simply can't stay here... what should I tell my son? It was a mess constructing all those stories why he never got to see his father and why I gave him the same name... I can't just go on again and throw it all upside down again, it's out of the question... I better leave now before Felix comes home and sees me... I could not stand him having to see me again after what I did..." Rose said as she turned away from the Leafeon that was once her most behated rival and started to move towards the cave entrance in shame.

"You really prefer a life full of lies and shame? It is what ruined everything for you in the first place... After those years I am suprised to see you refuse to change one bit, just get the truth out like you did before and everything will be fine... Felix is still out there looking for you and you owe him that piece of honesty! Let him see his son atleast!" Jess shouted, the calm tone in her voice now gone since her patience with the Zangoose came to a short end.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED A LIFE LIKE THIS!" Rose shouted back much louder than Jess ever could before she realised she overdid it and backed off a little. "I'm sorry... like I said... I... can't" she then said when she calmed down again but right as she was about to leave a little excited eevee ran into the cave, happily smiling and jumping.

"Mommy, Mommy! He's here, he's here! I can't wait to see his face when he finds out I found whatever I found!" her little daughter said while smiling at both of them. "I need to get out of here! I..." Rose nervously stottered before she felt a paw touch her shoulder from behind. "Please, don't..." Jess said as she removed her paw awkwardly.

Rose didn't know what was happening to her, as badly as she wanted to leave she couldn't bring her body to do so - The thought of her Felix still having feelings for her was too overwhelming combined with her former rival begging her to stay. Next to the eevee entering the cave was now her little son joining this setting and that was the moment she had to say the truth - Not for her own happy end but more for her son that deserved to know about his father still being out there. And finally a third Pokémon entered the cave at which Rose could only look away shyly.

"Uhm Jess, I didn't expect us to have... guests..." The Jolteon said as he stood at the entrance looking at the little Zangoose next to his daughter. As he shifted his head more towards his mate and the awfully familiar Zangoose next to her he slowly began to realise what was going on. His jaw almost dropped to the ground as he saw Rose, his Rose he's been searching for 2 years now standing there uninjured and save. He could not believe it and just to be sure he ran at her with full speed, knocking them both over and directly onto the ground. "I dind't mean it, please forgive me!" he cried into her fur while giving her the strongest hug he could ever offer to her. "I should forgive you?! You are the one supposed to be mad at me! I ruined your life... I lied to you and everyone else regarding us... I... am a monster..." Rose said with heavy tears forming in her eyes and a voice filled with fear and regret.

"Yeah... but you're my monster..." Felix said with a loving tone and a big smile.

As soon as Rose wanted to go on with her self-pity and opened her mouth she got quickly silenced by the same lips she hasn't felt in years. She didn't want it to end - ever. The feeling of his tongue exploring her maw like they used to on regular basis was practically intoxinating. She couldn't even tell if the burning desire to feel him next to her again came from the passion and love she still felt for him or if her heat cycle was mocking her again. She endured every heat that she went through after she and her beloved mate went seperated path, even if it was painfully aching to her. She couldn't bring herself to let anyone besides him touch her - Not like anyone wanted to do so but still... After what seemed like an eternity to the two they broke their kiss and blushed as they saw each other deep in the eyes.

"Can someone explain me what is going on? Mom, who is that guy and why is he kissing you?" the confused little Zangoose asked while stepping forward with a protective look on his face. "Mom? So he is..." Felix tried to combine but got enlightened by the female under him instantly as she slowly got up and took a place beside her lovely Jolteon.

"Yeah, he is... However I'll have to do a lot of explaining first..." Rose said before she turned to her son again and took a deep breath, ready to once again tell the truth she tried to hide and forget this whole time: "Don't worry sweety, he's not our enemy. Quite the opposite really... You see... he's your father..."The little Zangoose was shocked beyond belief, everything he thought about his family was worthless as it seems. "That can not be true! You... told me he was a Zangoose like us... and died as he protected us from a attacking Seviper... And that is why you named me after him... as a tribute to him..." he said while taking several breaks, desperately struggling for words.

"Since there is no point in evading the truth anymore let me tell you why and what really happened... I was born as a member of a Zangoose pack living not too far away from here. For the most part it was an okay life I'd say. Atleast it was until our Leader got defeated by one of our members and so he can take this role for himself. But he wasn't a good leader at all - he was just looking for rules and laws to manipulate into getting everything he wants for himself... Mostly our females for that matter.

I can safely say that I am glad I was still young, who know what he would have forced me to do otherwise. As for my parents... He set a new rule so everyone that wishes to mate with a pack member should ask for permission to do so first. But it got quickly known that he refused this for nearly all of our females so he could be the only one he allows to mate. And as my mother went into heat they refused to go and ask for our leaders permission. At first they were fine ignoring her heat and just did nothing about it but as time progressed it became worse and worse for her, even painfull to watch how she dragged her body around the floor and unavailingly tried to pleasure herself if my father is not allowed to do so.

And one night, I still remember it to this date... my father couldn't bear seeing my mother like this anymore... and so he decided to secretly mate with her so she would be able to endure her heat. Unfortunately they were spotted and I remember waking up just to see them both being sentenced to death because they betrayed the rules of or so called "leader"... I couldn't even get the chance to talk to them anymore... to say goodbye... The last thing I got to see was my mother, tears running down her body and soaking her fur while she stared into my eyes with pure fear and concern... I could only look away as our leader... finished them... I was lost, I had no idea what to do and that's when I ran into Ann, someone who would become something like a true friend to me. She treated me like a daughter and always listened when I had problems to share, she truly made staying in our pack worthwile...

But then everything changed as I reached a certain point in my life where my sexual majurity kicked in... and I was full of fear - the only thing I knew was that I won't give my virginity to the same guy whose claws are soaked with my parents blood... That's why I went to Ann instead, asking for anything to suppress or to ease my heat but little did I know that the herbal needed for such a medicine were also forbidden by our leader... So I told her about the only choice I had left... Going beyond our territory and search for someone who would help me in my time of need...

But the thing is - it's really unlikely to get someone you just met into mating with you, especially not since I was looking for someone sweet, someone special. I was almost starting to give up but then I saw a bright light and the source of it was a handome eevee evoling into a even more handsome Jolteon. I can't lie about it, I was really determined to choose him as my hero and my heat couldn't allow me to take things slow and make sure he's okay with it... So I... forcefully mated with him as my body took over my mind... It was scary how I had no control over the things I did... I didn't even notice how I ruined his life by doing so... cause he already had someone he wanted to be with and I took his virginity by raping him... I was basically not one bit better than my leader...

But it doesn't stop there, it keeps getting worse! As soon as my mind was back on track with the horrible things I have done I wanted to set things right again but Felix over here was mad at me like noone has ever been and while we we're shouting at each other he tripped and hit his head really bad. And I already ruined his life, I couldn't just let him die afterwards so I did another huge mistake and brought him to my pack, to Ann to be more specific.

She treated his wounds but warned me about the consequences of my mistakes... Not only would it mean instant death for both him and me if he gets spotted near me but as it turns out the injuries actually caused him to loose his memory... Aaaaand... I was already head deep in trouble and felt alone... it was the first time after my parents death that I could wake up next to someone... I couldn't help it, I fell in love with him... and so I abused his memory loss and got him into thinking I am his beloved one...

We ran away from my pack and settled down as soon as we found this very cave just out of my packs territory... but it wasn't as I wanted... I wanted him to love me back on his own, not because I lied to him... but I couldn't bring myself to get enough courage... and soon it would be too late for that when I found out I was pregnant... Like I said I was still fairly young and I did not spend any second worrying about the risks of getting pregnant, that's how much of my common sense my heat took away from me!

And then the eevee he was supposed to be with instead of me has found her way back to him and things got even more messed up... And as I saw how he sended her away that night I knew I had to tell him... I didn't know what reaction I could have expected but... it still hurt how he rejected me and wandered off to find Jess, the Leafeon over here... And with everything I lost I decided to once again run away and start a new life... The sad thing is I had to cover up that life with a couple of fresh lies too... and that's why I told you these things about your father... and why I couldn't wait to get out of this area before we accidently run into him again... But as you know, we kind of did... Guess lies only get you so far..." Rose told her son while she looked awkwardly away in pure shame and dissapointment about the monster she became.

"Wow, that's the first time I hear of your past... I can kind of understand why you did that to my friend... and I can totally understand why he still loves you... it takes a lot of confidence to tell such a story in all of its details at once and considering how things were hanndled at your pack... it's clear how badly the situation was for you... You seem to be a really nice girl afterall!" Jess admitted at which Rose could only blush even more as Felix moved his paw along her withe fur to signal her that he feels the same way about the story she just confessed.

"So does this mean... we're siblings?" the little eevee and the little Zangoose both asked while looking at each other confused. "Yes Rose, my sweety... I guess so... kind of atleast..." Jess said with a loing smile looking at her little daughter. "You named your daughter after me? That's so... wow... so you still like me? Like REALLY LIKE me?" was all Rose could get out before she got her answer in form of another kiss from her Felix.

"That is so cool, I always wanted someone I could talk to whenever you two are busy. I was more hoping for a sister but... that is fine too!" the little eevee shouted out followed by the cheers od the little Zangoose next to her: "Yeah, this is like the best day ever! I just got a father AND a sister! And don't worry Mom, I won't think anything bad about the things you have done cause as it seems I wouldn't be here if not for your heat and the lies..."

"As hard as it sounds that may be true... you could have been the sweetest female on earth and I would still never betray Jess... HOWEVER I am glad... that you raped me... Okay, that's a sentence I thought I'd never say in my life but it's true! I absolutely adore you and believe me I'd SHOW you how much I do but for now I guess I should do something I kind of neglected for a while... Hey kids, want to play Hide and Seek with your old man?" Felix said with a little grin as he turned to his offspring that was more than glad to spend some time with him.

As they left the cave together with happy thoughts and cheer the 2 females that once rivaled about their beloved one remained inside. "By the way... If you really managed to ignore your heat for 2 whole years you must be incredibly horny right now..." Jess said to her with a little smirk on her face. "Believe me, I really love him... I'm just glad to feel at home again... And to be honest I am afraid after 2 years he'd loose his interest in me or my body..." Rose admitted while sighing in relief. "How would he? Now he got both of his lovely ladies back and I already planned the next morning through... completely..." Jess said with a big blush across her face.

"You think I still... got it?" Rose said while looking down at her body with a feeling that her fur was way too unkempt and her hips less curvy compared to her younger self when she met him for the first time. "Nonsense darling, he likes you just the way you are! Besides that, you should know how to get him into the mood easily since you kept him "busy" for quite a while until you told him the truth" Jess mocked her a bit. "We'll see about that... but I won't do anything he doesn't feel comfortable doing with me..."

The next morning  
"You're sure about that?" Rose asked as they were both standing before their mate, who was still sleeping from the exhausting playing session yesterday. "Of course! He was soooo into it when I did that to him and now we got double the tongues and that means double the fun~" Jess said with a smirk that was almost devilish.

"Okay... I am a bit nervous... I uhm..." Rose stuttered as Jess walked up to Felix. "Don't worry, we got this! I'll distract and amuse him while you... get him in the mood..." Jess said as she placed gentle little kisses and licks across the face of her favourite Jolteon attempting to wake him up in the most gentle way she knew of. "W-Wait! I-I'm not ready!" Rose said with nervousness filling her voice as she took a big breath and did what Jess told her to. At first a bit hesitant she bend down and gave Felixs lower region strong but gentle repeated licks about where his penis will soon come out of it's sheet. Due to the tingles of pleasure from both of them Felix slowly woke up and was more than suprised to see them.

"Uh... Good morning darlings... what are you up to?" he said still a bit sleepy while yawning loudly. "Sshhh, just lean back and enjoy it..." Jess said with a few sweet giggles as she put a paw directly on his lips and sat down onto his chest. It took Felix a few more licks from Rose at his most sensitive spot to find out what his 2 girls were planning - and he had nothing against it! And soon his body got the hang of it as well and his Zangoose was greeted by the same mating tool she's been living without for so long. "Oh my... have you gotten bigger? I uhm... don't remember it being that enormous..." Rose said nerously while blushing hard at what they were about to do again after all those years.

"Well, I guess we're all a bit more mature now! So... let us show our man just how mature we've really gotten..." Jess said with a big grin on her face as she shifted her body away from Felixs chest while making sure he gets a nice view of her rear end as she sat down on his left side. As Jess then turned her tead towards Rose and gave her a nod Rose began to take place on his right side, both girls now staring hungrily at his exposed member. At that sight even Felix began to get a little bit nervous - Sure, he and Jess mated like this multiple times in the past but now it was also Rose being there at the same time. And due to their complicated past Felix wasn't sure if they could manage to not get into a fight about who has the privilege of doing what and when with him.

To his luck his apprehensions were not real as both of his mates slowly moved their heads closer to his crotch, communicating through nods and smirks with each other. When they were both as close as they could possibly be they put their tongues out and moved them in perfect sync along his meat.

"Oh man, this brings back memories from a long time ago! I knew you two were... good at this but both at the same time? It's godlike~" Felix said as his mind just couldn't comprehend what his eyes were seeing: His two favourite girls in the world pleasuring him from eather side with their tongues almost touching each other while lubricating his member with their saliva. "See Rose? I told you he would enjoy you~" Jess said with a little smirk as she moved her head away from his shaft to take a short breath.

"Don't forget it was your idea... and he's your mate afterall..." Rose said, with a slight discontent undertone. "You mean OUR mate darling~" Jess said at which Rose could only awkwardly smile - It was too good to be true but she was not used to sharing anything in her life and now she had to share something that was more important to her than her own wellbeing. "Am I some kind of property now?" Felix said jokingly as he watched his two loving females arguing about who turns him more on.

"Uh... of course not... I mean after all I did I have really no right to even be here so... I'm sorry about being slightly jealous... it's just... I mean Jess here basically spend her entire life with you and... I can't compete with her..." Rose said as she moved her head away from his private area in shame about her messing everything up again. The concept of sharing him seemed to simple, yet it was so devastatingly hard for her to do this that her mind just could not stop telling her that she doesn't belong in this picture.

She closed her eyes and tried to hold any tears that her eyes produced in hope it would make her seem less miserable in front of her love. What she didn't expect was a soft paw on her cheek. "Don't ever say something like that again, there is a very good reason I went out to search for you all day long and never let down of my goal to see you again. Even when I heard all the stories that united me with Jess, there was still someone missing in my perfect life... So don't worry any further honey, like I said... I hate to see you sad..." Felix said before he got up on his paws and gave her a kiss.

"S-Sorry I am really killing the mood right now, am I? I didn't want to end our... session... like this" Rose said as she returned his kiss with one of her own. "In other words: Get on your back again so we can do what we're good at~" Jess added bluntly. "Alright, alright, alright... you got me..." Felix said with a smile as he did exactly what his girlfriend wanted him to do. With both of them ready they went once again on his penis and increased in speed with each lick, effectively increasing the pleasure running down his spine as their mating progressed.

But like usual it didn't take long for them to get interrupted again... "Mommy? Uhm... Is it a bad timing to ask for a pocket money increase?" the little eevee said from the distance looking at the three confused.

"Sweety! I told you not to come in when Mommy and Daddy are doing their "special hug"! We can discuss this later!" Jess said with a little piece of her embarassment influencing her voice. "Your "special hug"? REALLY?" Rose said mockingly as the little eevee vanished quietly from their sight. "She may act like she's innocent but I guarantee you, if she's ANYTHING like her mother or her father over here she'll be the wet dream of many males out there soon enough. Let me keep her childhood save for as long as possible... Besides that... what excuse would you have used?" Jess said to defend herself and her education methods.

"Well since I never came close to any male for the past years... that's one thing I didn't had to lie about... and I'm glad for it... that I kept myself for the one male that took my purity..." Rose said with a mad blush while thinking back about the time she raped Felix. But in her mind this scene was way more romantic than it was for him at that time, almost like a weird fairy tale.

"And I am glad I took it... Otherwise we wouldn't be here together~" Felix said while smiling at her, slightly blushing about the fact that he just said that about the day he got raped. In retrospective it could not have gone better for him: If he didn't get raped he would have never met Rose and if he didn't leave her 2 years ago he wouldn't be the mate of his Leafeon. " _Life goes strange ways sometimes..._ " he thought to himself as his mind was interruped by the pleasure his body parts received.

He was close and as it seemed his mates could feel it too as they increased in speed infinitely, basically begging him to release his load. "Ugh... Rose... Jess... I am... close..." he managed to say inbetween his moans. "Well, what are you waiting for darling? You got two lovely horny girls here that just wait for you to release your sticky goo upon them~" Jess said with seductively while not letting go of his member with her tongue. "She's right... I didn't get to do taste you for 2 years... I am more than excited to get dirty again~" Rose said in the same tone while trying to keep up with the speed of the other tongue that was currently on his cock.

After hearing all that Felix no longer felt like he needed to hold back and decided to give his ladies what they wanted. As his member convulsed it sended out large streams of his sticky white liquid in the air that rained upon his females that tried to catch as many drops with their maws as they could while Felix remained there gasping for air.

"This is truly like our good old times~ Jess, I think this could be the beginning of a wonderful friendship..." Rose said with a big smile on her beautiful face.

"Or the ending of the worst written story ever - But still better than Twilight, hehe" Felix added as he got up and pulled both of his mates in a heartwarming hug before their exhaustion and happiness caused them to drift into a quick nap.

But all of them knew: This was certainly not the last time they would do something like this...


End file.
